Job Offer
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: Written around the storyline of "Leap of Faith". Gibbs/Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any characters or storylines from the TV show._**

"Maybe you should accept that job offer."

"I can't believe you would say that to me, Gibbs. How could you think I would be leaving?"

"DiNozzo! Get back in here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anthony, how could you?"

"Ouch, with the Anthony, Abbs. Ok, in my defense I was _not_ the one who told Gibbs."

"Well, duh! It's Gibbs, he just know things. But…he meant it, didn't he? He really wouldn't care if I left."

Tony didn't think he had ever seen Abby this upset, and certain never from something Gibbs had said. He was trying to come up with something funny to lighten the mood when she abruptly brushed him off, in search for Bert- the amazing farting hippo.

"Just go, Tony. Please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Tony would remember the haunting look of loss on her face as the tears began to fall.

"Oh, hey, boss?"

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Um, it's about Abby. I mean, I just left her and she was, well I mean she—"

"Today, DiNozzo!"

"Crying, boss. She was crying, and she looked pretty upset. I think that she really believed you when you told her to go for the other job."

"Don't be an idiot, DiNozzo, it's Abby, she'll be fine. Do I need to remind you that we have a murder case still open?"

"No, I'm on it, boss."

"Good. I'm going out for coffee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oh god, he really meant it. I mean, he was surprised that I had gotten angry but the look in his eyes…he really meant it. Stupid, Abs! You should have known better than to think the rumor wouldn't have reached his ears. I had meant for the dinner to be innocent, I mean what girl could pass up the chance to get dressed up and eat dinner at the Ritz? It was a nice break, to get out and feel wanted. But I would never, ever leave NCIS!'

When she had first learned that Tony was gossiping about her job offer, Abby was a little annoyed. So, she had thought it would be a good pay back to pretend she didn't know anything about the rumors. 'Geesh, look where that got me!' But she never had believed Gibbs would have taken it seriously. Then again, she never thought he would tell her to take another job, either.

Abby had never been one to let her personal life negatively affect her work, so she pushed all thoughts and feelings about Gibbs aside and trudged on. After matching the DNA on the toothbrush to the wife of the Lieutenant, Abby ran McGee's water bottle fingerprints and sent the results up to him via email. By this time, it was nearing 10 PM so Abby decided it would be a good idea to go home. Grabbing her coat and bag, she shut down all of her lab 'babies' and walked out to her car.

Abby was slightly surprised when she arrived at her apartment, only to be met by Gibbs.

"You stayed late."

"Had to finish up running the evidence Tony and McGee asked me to; you know, just doing my _job_."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here, Gibbs? You made your feelings perfectly clear earlier. It's late and I'm tired, so if it's all the same to you, I want to go to bed."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Tony said you seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Well, Tony should really stop gossiping about me and my life."

"Agreed. Abs, I--"

"Please, Gibbs…just…not tonight, ok?"

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Abs."

"Goodnight Gibbs."

Abby watched as Gibbs got into his car and drove away. It hurt her to see him leave, but she just didn't think she could pretend anymore tonight. She felt too raw and was dangerously close to losing all inhibitions and confessing her feelings for her boss. Sighing, she trudged into her apartment and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where's Gibbs?"_

"_Is that what you get for turning down the job offer?"_

"_No, for solving the case…he still loves me."_

"_Give it up, Tony."_

"_She will always be the favorite, Tony."_

Later, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator to find Abby sitting in her lab, staring at the bouquet of flowers he had left for her.

"They're beautiful."

He almost couldn't stop the words "yes, you are" from coming out of his mouth; so he wisely chose to keep his mouth closed. He had woken up that morning feeling like shit for hurting Abby; something he swore never to do. So he had gone out in search of black roses and delivered them to her lab before she had gotten in. The card simply said "you are wanted--G".

Abby, meanwhile had woken up feeling like a jerk for yelling at her "family". She rarely lost her temper; and she certainly never had thought Gibbs could make her cry. After showering, she picked out an outfit she felt sexy yet confident in and drove to work; determined to make it a better day. Upon entering her lab, she immediately sensed someone else had been there before her. Glancing around, she noticed the bouquet on her desk. Her heart skipped a few beats as she picked up the card attached to the roses. Once again, she felt the desire to cry; only this time it was from happiness.

As soon as the case was wrapped up, Gibbs had headed down to see Abby. She was beaming; gone was the sorrowful girl from the night before- she had been replaced by 'his Abby'.

" Thank you. For the flowers, I'm so—"

"No apologizes, Abs. You never need to apologize. Besides, I was an ass."

"Never, Gibbs! Well, ok, not with me."

Gibbs stepped closer, intending on kissing her cheek as usual; however, Abby turned at the last second. This, of course, resulted in surprising them both as their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Where's Gibbs?"_

"_Is that what you get for turning down the job offer?"_

"_No, for solving the case…he still loves me."_

"_Give it up, Tony."_

"_She will always be the favorite, Tony."_

Later, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator to find Abby sitting in her lab, staring at the bouquet of flowers he had left for her.

"They're beautiful."

He almost couldn't stop the words "yes, you are" from coming out of his mouth; so he wisely chose to keep his mouth closed. He had woken up that morning feeling like shit for hurting Abby; something he swore never to do. So he had gone out in search of black roses and delivered them to her lab before she had gotten in. The card simply said "you are wanted--G".

Abby, meanwhile had woken up feeling like a jerk for yelling at her "family". She rarely lost her temper; and she certainly never had thought Gibbs could make her cry. After showering, she picked out an outfit she felt sexy yet confident in and drove to work; determined to make it a better day. Upon entering her lab, she immediately sensed someone else had been there before her. Glancing around, she noticed the bouquet on her desk. Her heart skipped a few beats as she picked up the card attached to the roses. Once again, she felt the desire to cry; only this time it was from happiness.

As soon as the case was wrapped up, Gibbs had headed down to see Abby. She was beaming; gone was the sorrowful girl from the night before- she had been replaced by 'his Abby'.

" Thank you. For the flowers, I'm so—"

"No apologizes, Abs. You never need to apologize. Besides, I was an ass."

"Never, Gibbs! Well, ok, not with me."

Gibbs stepped closer, intending on kissing her cheek as usual; however, Abby turned at the last second. This, of course, resulted in surprising them both as their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh dear!"

Ducky had watched in silence as Abigail slowly turned, grabbed her bag and walked out of her lab as if in a trance. She had forgotten to turn off her computers and machines in her state of shock. Ducky had beeped in, wanting to ask if she had eaten yet; however, he was quickly silenced as he watched his best friend and surrogate "daughter" kiss.

For years he had been subtly pushing Jethro or Abby to make a move, yet he didn't think that once that move was made, Jethro would leave. Perhaps he had misjudged them. He just hoped that they would resolve this before it created too many problems at work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was tense, to say the least. Gibbs, in a rare move, had asked Tony to take evidence to Abby instead of doing it himself as usual. He even sent McGee down with her morning and mid-afternoon Caf!Pows, continuing to avoid her.

In her lab, Abby was quickly becoming furious. Not only had _he_ kissed _her_, THEN left her standing alone in the dark lab…he was now avoiding any contact at all! As it neared 5 o'clock, Abby felt as if her blood was boiling. Deciding to take the high road, she shut down her lab and stormed out of her lab; heading home…alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take this down to Abby."

"Uh, boss, she's gone."

"Gone? McGee, she never leaves this early."

"I know, but she's not there. She already shut off her computers and everything."

"Well, hell. Go home, McGee. Tell DiNozzo and Ziva to head home too, it's quiet around here."

"Ok boss."

Gibbs rubbed his head, feeling a huge headache starting to hit. He barely noticed as the rest of his team left the bullpen, leaving him alone. Which is how Ducky found him.

"Jethro, might I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Duck. What'a got?"

"Yes, well, perhaps this conversation would be best over a glass of bourbon."

"I'll meet you down in the morgue…give me ten minutes to shut down."

"I'll be waiting then, Jethro."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, Duck. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Well, I have a confession to make."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I had attempted to ask Abigail to join me for dinner last night, as per our usual routine; however, I didn't get that far."

"Uh huh."

"I had beeped in to ask, when I happened to witness a rather personal moment between the two of you."

"Oh hell, Duck, I—"

"You needn't explain anything to me, my friend. However, I do believe you owe one to dear Abigail. She was quite shaken after your abrupt departure. Really, Jethro."

"I didn't… I don't know what to say to her."

"The truth may suffice."

"Yeah, Duck, and what's that?"

"Well, I would venture to say, it may smooth things over if you were to admit that you were shaken by the kiss as well."

"We'll see, Duck. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jethro."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

The week ended up going by in a blur, and the events were much the same as before. It was Friday now, and Abby had all but given up on Gibbs; since he had been avoiding her all week. Around 2 o'clock PM, Abby was drumming her fingers waiting for McGee to bring down her mid-afternoon drink (a task that Gibbs used to do). However, it wasn't McGee who stood at her lab's threshold.

"Hey Abs."

"Did you forget where your desk is, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Guess I deserved that. I brought you your drink."

"No thanks. I quit."

"Abby, you drank one this morning."

"Well then, I just decided to. Where's McGee?"

"I told him I was coming down today. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About a week late in that, Gibbs. You can leave the drink. You know your way out all too well."

"Abs—"

"Don't Gibbs. Just don't. I'm upset and I don't want to say something I'll regret later. So please, just go."

"If you want."

Gibbs felt defeated as he sat her Caf!Pow down beside her and walked out. She barely even would look at him. The worst had happened, one kiss and their friendship seemed to be over. This had been why all these years, despite the flirting and playful banter, he had refrained from taking the next step. Abby was too important to him, she had always been. Once back in the elevator, he pushed the emergency stop button. Since he was alone, he took the opportunity to release his frustration and guilt, by punching the wall. Unfortunately this did nothing to ease his pain, only added to it.

"_Great, just great! What now?"_

"Abigail? Are you there?"

Sniff "Yeah, Ducky. I'm here."

"Are you alright? You look as though you have been crying."

"It's nothing, just allergies. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to collect on that rain check for dinner this evening. Are you available?"

"Sure, Ducky. But I've gotta warn you, I may not be great company."

"No matter. Same place and time, I presume?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Yes, goodbye for now."

Abby hated to cry at work; actually she hated to cry at all. There had been only two (well now three) other times she had lost control while at work: after Kate had been shot by Ari, and during the whole Mikel Mowers incident. Yet, here she was, once again shedding tears over a man who knew nothing about her feelings for him.

She had waited everyday for an apology that never came. Every day she had come to work, determined to make him face the reality before them; and everyday something got in her way. Whether it was the mounting evidence from the latest case, or unexpected visits from Palmer and Tony, Abby never got to confront Gibbs. So by Friday, she had felt the loss and was ready to accept that he just didn't want to see her. However, in true Gibbs style, of course, he had shown up and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Morning, Abs. Brought you a Caf!Pow…and a DNA sample from the latest vic."

Abby stared, open-mouthed at Gibbs, who looked completely innocent. Though no matter how hurt and angry she was at him, she wouldn't pass up her morning drink. Abby stomped over to him, yanked the drink and evidence bag from his hands, and returned to her computer without saying a word.

"Abs? Something bothering you?"

"Why would something be bothering me, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, I don't know, you just seem…"

"Pissed? Must just be you. I'm fine."

"I'm not fighting with you, Abby. Let me know when you get the results."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

Another week later, Gibbs had had enough. It was once again Friday and the end of another long case. After wrapping things up, and watching the others leave; Gibbs found that he was angry. The worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself. The past three weeks had been hell. At first he had avoided Abby because he knew if he saw her he would loose control. The second week he left her alone because she had seemed angry. The third…well one would guess it was mutual.

Gone was their routine of Caf!Pows and kisses on the cheek. It was all replaced by either Tony, Ziva, or McGee filling in where they couldn't/wouldn't. No more Friday night drinking binges. No more secret gossiping sessions. No more anything…not since he had kissed her.

If he could take that moment back he…wouldn't. He had honestly loved kissing her. Briefly Gibbs had wondered if she was angry not because he had kissed her, but because he had stopped; however, he dismissed that thought right away. There was no way Abby—beautiful, gorgeous, vibrant Abby—wanted him!

Yet, despite all of that, he found himself outside of her apartment at 11 o'clock PM on a Friday night, waiting for her. Although if he was honest with himself, he had no idea what he was going to do or say if/when he saw her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby shut off her lab around 8, having agreed to catching a drink with Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Around 10 PM, she was tired. McGee offered to drive her home, and she gratefully accepted. 45 minutes later, they left the bar. Upon reaching her apartment, McGee offered to walk her upstairs; however, Abby declined, stating that she was just fine. She got out of the car and watched as McGee drove off; not noticing the car that was running across from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs watched with smoke literally steaming out of his ears as McGee dropped Abby off at her apartment. _'So that's what she has been doing.'_ Though he was surprised when McGee drove off while Abby fumbled around for her keys. He tried to hide his annoyance/amusement as he shut off his car and made his way towards her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Shit!'_ Abby dropped the keys she had just found onto the dark pavement. _'This is what I get for working too much and not sleeping!'_ Grabbing the lost keys, Abby stood back up only to see the one person she dreaded/hoped to see…Gibbs.

"What are doing here, GIbbs?"

"You were drinking."

"One drink, but good observation, Special Agent Gibbs. No wonder you solve so many cases."

"Abby—"

"Look, if we are going to argue, let's do it inside."

"Here, let me."

Gibbs grabbed her keys as she glared at him; letting them both inside her apartment.

"Thanks."

"Abby, we should talk."

"About what? You kissing me? Or you avoiding me for three weeks?"

"Abby—"

"No, you know what, Gibbs…you hurt me. Damn you! I have been waiting eight god damn years for you to…and then you finally do, only to leave! You left me standing in the dark, shocked and horny as hell! God damn you!"

Gibbs knew she was angry but couldn't help but feel the tightness in his pants at her admission. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms; forcing her to face him.

"Oooh, what are you gonna do? Kiss me senseless again then leave?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oooh, what are you gonna do? Kiss me senseless again then leave?"

"Yes."

And he did…unlike the first kiss they had shared; this one was intentional. For a few moments, Abby felt as if she knew what heaven was suppose to feel like. His lips were strong but gentle; forceful but not demanding. In short, it was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Though, she was usually not one to be completely submissive; Abby couldn't help but feel as though he had complete power over her at that moment.

He felt her gasp then attempt to deepen the kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and supple. She teased him by lightly pressing her breasts into his chest. Her hands ran through his silver hair, alternating between bring him closer to her body and just enjoying the sensation. This was what he had been dreaming about, though this was also what he had been terrified of. Remembering that fear, he gently pulled away from the kiss.

It was Déjà vu for Abby. Once again she was too into the kiss to notice his hesitation; so when he pulled back, her body went with his. It took a few moments to realize he wasn't touching her anymore; opening her eyes, she tried to refocus them on the man in front of her.

Gibbs stared at her and thought, _"God she is beautiful."_ She was breathless and he watched as she floated back into reality. Her breasts were heaving and her lips were already swollen from their kiss.

"Gibbs—"

"Abby, I…it's only this hard with you, Abs."

"Well, I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"I meant this…talking about the—"

"Kissing?"

"Abby, more than anything else, I don't want to lose you. Ah, hell. I really did come here to talk."

"About what, the kissing?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what happened that night."

"Why, Gibbs? Why are you sorry? Obviously, you weren't repulsed by it if you just kissed me again. So why are you sorry about it?"

"God, is that what you thought? That I was repulsed by you…by the kiss?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I open my eyes and you were gone. You just left."

"Abby, I wasn't repulsed. I was…you deserve better."

"Better? Better than what? You? Gibbs, no one and nothing is better than you!"

"Abby--"

"And if you weren't repulsed by me, then why did you avoid me for three weeks?"

"I didn't know what to say. I was afraid I screwed things up between us and I…I didn't know what to say."

"God, Gibbs! You could have just said that! Do you really think I knew what to say? You aren't the only one here kissing their friend, coworker, and secret lust bunny."

"Lust bunny?"

"Well it was quicker and cuter than: unrequited love interest/my sexy-as-hell boss."

_Laughing_ "Ok, Abs. So…"

"So what?"

"What do we do?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want. I mean, do you want to pretend the two kisses didn't happen?"

"Do you?"

"Not fair, Gibbs. I asked you first."

"…"

"Gee, don't answer so quickly."

"No, Abby. Ok? No."

Abby watched as Gibbs started pacing her living room. It wasn't like him to get so worked up, or let anything bother him to this point. It was kinda amusing to her that she was able to do what others couldn't. She had met his two ex-wives and of course, Col. Mann; yet she never had seen him get this upset over anything they did. Well, ok that time with the nine iron golf club to the head almost got him to this point.

"Gibbs, you're making me dizzy. Sit down. Do you want a glass of wine? I also have some bourbon."

"You don't drink bourbon, Abs."

"You do, though. And I've come to acquire the taste."

"Sure, a glass would be great."

After pouring them both a glass, she returned with a slightly smile on her face.

"I don't understand why you're so…what exactly are you feeling, Gibbs?"

"You know I'm not one to talk about my feelings."

"I know, but it's me. So…"

"Do you remember when I was in that explosion?"

"God, how could I forget."

"Yeah, well, when I woke up and couldn't remember who Ducky was…"

"Yeah, you had amnesia. You couldn't remember the 15 years in between…your time in Iraq and then. What about it?"

"Well, I lied, Abby. I did remember some things. Or rather some people."

"Director Shepard told me once you remembered her. Though not her, her, you just remembered some part of your past with her."

"No…I mean, yes…but I meant that I remembered you, Abby."

"Me? But how, Gibbs? You couldn't remember even Ducky, and you knew him for longer. So then how—"

"I don't know. All I know is I remembered you…not your name, exactly, but you. I remembered what it felt like to kiss your cheek. I remembered your amazing smile. I remembered that you love black roses and Caf!Pows. I remembered every damn short skirt, every collar, every visible tattoo. I can't explain it, I just could."

He risked looking at her, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"They say that amnesic patients are more likely to remember things and people that have the most emotion connected to them. You never told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now. And then when Ziva came to visit me and I remembered everything else…I could finally attach your name to the memories. When I left…did you ever wonder why you were the only one I gave my number to? Hell, I didn't even speak to Ducky those four months."

"I know, he told me he felt a little jealousy over that fact. And that's how Ziva got a hold of you when she was wanted by the FBI. I gave her the number."

"The first thing she said to me was to not be mad at you because she had forced you to give her the number. I didn't tell her it was almost impossible for me to be mad at you. What I'm trying to say, Abby, is that you mean so much more to me than--"

"Your ex-wives? (ha ha)."

"Well, yeah. But then again, DiNozzo does too. And if you ever tell him I said that—"

"My lips are sealed. But I understand what you're saying. So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know."

Abby found that she was at a loss for words. Not often did Gibbs mention, not only his feelings, but that he didn't know what to do. It really touched…and scared…her. She knew what his hesitation was; and that it was mostly due to rule 12. However, this was also a fear for her. They were gambling with not only their lives, but that of their friends and careers.

"Abs, I should—"

"Go, you should go. You look tired, Gibbs. And I'm in need of some serious rest myself."

"But…we're ok?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. We're ok."


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how tired either of them was, sleep did not occur. Abby tossed and turned, worrying about controlling her feelings for her now not-so-secret love interest; while Gibbs worried about tomorrow. Abby had meant it when she said they were ok; she wasn't angry or even hurt from their conversation. In fact, she understood now with perfect clarity why he had left her that night…he had been scared. Abby decided soon after giving up on sleep and showering, that she was too close to the situation to see it clearly. There had to be some other possible solution…right? So, she was going to follow Gibbs' rules again…only this time it would be number 4.

"Good morning, Ducky!"

"Good morning, Abigail. What brings you in so early? Or shall I say late?"

It was around 4 AM when Abby arrived at work, having known Ducky would be there alone.

"I needed to talk to you. Got a second?"

"For you, my dear, I have a whole minute."

"Aww, Ducky. You're so sweet! Anyway, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to—"

"Is this about the kiss you shared with Jethro?"

"What?! Ducky, how did you know?"

"Well, I witnessed it by accident. You see, I had beeped in to ask you to dinner; however, I noticed you and Gibbs were talking. I decided to wait, thinking it would be ill-advised to interrupt Jethro. So when you two kissed, I was still waiting on my chance to talk. Although, I have to say I'm surprised Jethro didn't mention any of this to you."

"Gibbs knows you saw?"

"Yes, we had a conversation about it, oh, two weeks ago. Are you two still not talking?"

"No, I mean we are, now. He came by to see me earlier tonight, er, last night? Whatever, he came to see me and we talked."

"Well, that is good news. Mother would be most displeased if you both could not make it to dinner Thusday evening."

"So that is _this _Thursday? Oh, Ducky, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. But don't worry, I'll be there with bells on! Well, not bells, more like spikes on my collar…unless I wear the one--"

"Abigail? Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, well it makes it easier to know you know about the kisses."

"Kisses? As in plural?"

"Um, well, he kissed me last night when we were talking."

"I see."

"Anyway, I understand now why he left. He was scared. I mean, not scared like terrified scared, but you know."

"Yes, I do. In fact, that was the basis of our conversation. Did you two reach any conclusions?"

"No. We just kinda left it up in the air. Which is why I'm here now. I have been thinking that I'm too close to the situation, so I'm going with Rule number 4."

"Always carry your knife?"

"No, that's rule number 8…or 9. No, the one about 'if you have a secret, the best way to keep it is by not telling anyone else. But if you have to, tell only one other person'."

"Ah, yes. Well that makes sense. However, I am afraid I do not see what it is you are asking of me."

"Would it be too foolish to say "tell me what to do, Ducky"?"

"To be frank, yes…but only because I can't give you that answer. You and Jethro must come to the right decision, and preferably together."

"It's not just us, Ducky. It's also you, Tony, McGee, and Ziva; as well as our jobs here at NCIS. Yet—"

"Yet?"

"Why do I feel this incredible sadness when I think about never kissing him again?"

"My dear, if you haven't figured that out yet, you may be doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you haven't come to the conclusion of how you feel; then it may be best to hold off on pursuing anything more."

"You're right, Ducky. Thank you. I'm gonna go fire up all my babies and start working. See you later?"

"Of course, anytime."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_What did he mean about me coming to a conclusion about my feelings? I know what my feelings are. I mean Gibbs is my boss and one of my best friends. And totally kissable! But, I mean, that's the extent of it. It's just hormones and sexual chemistry…curiosity, really. Right?"_

Abby quickly set about her daily routine not knowing that Gibbs, who had also given up on sleep, came into work early as well. Both of them tried hard to not think about the other; while at the same time convincing themselves that everything was fine. It was a hard balance. Around 6 AM, Gibbs left to grab a coffee and a Caf!Pow. Shortly after returning, he found himself stepping out of the elevator and into Abby's lab.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs! You're in early…and on a Saturday."

"Been here for awhile. Got you your morning drink."

"Oh, yes! You are the best, Gibbs. So why did you come in? Couldn't sleep too, huh?"

"Yeah, Abs, I—"

"Good morning people…boss."

"Tony! You're awfully chipper this morning. What gives…and why are you here?"

"I had a wonderful date last night. She's gonna call. As for why I am here, that's easy, paperwork, Abs."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Did you see that Abby and I were in the middle of talking?"

"Sure, but you guys always talk. Going to my desk, boss. Later, Abs."

"Bye Tony! (To Gibbs) You were saying?"

"Oh, just that…Ducky called to remind me we agreed to dinner Thursday evening with him and Mrs. Mallard."

Abby looked at him for a long minute, but decided to let it go whatever he was almost going to say.

"Yeah, he reminded me this morning. I told him I'd be there. You're still going too, right?"

"Yep. Do you still want me to pick you up on my way?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I better go supervise DiNozzo. He's liable to superglue everything on McGee's desk if I don't. I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock that night, Abs."

"'Kay…bye Gibbs."

'_Great…now what to wear?'_

**_Please Review!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I've only gotten three reviews so far…but dang! They were fast and very positive! Plus, I for one, hate to wait for more of my favorite stories to be updated…here's the next chapter.**

The week went by smoothly for everyone. No new cases had emerged, and Abby and Gibbs were getting along great. Both had thought it would be incredibly awkward for a time; however, by Monday they were back to their old routines. They were even signing in front of Tony just to annoy him. Yes, from the outside, it looked like their friendship was still intact and stable.

However, on the inside…well that was a different story. Abby never felt so timid and unsure of herself as she did lately. She played it off well, but she hated the butterflies that were now a constant fixture in her stomach whenever Gibbs was around. For his part, Gibbs had found it hard to not touch her at every turn. Granted, it was common knowledge that they had their own language and way of touching each other frequently; but since he now knew what it was like to taste her lips…it was harder than he ever thought possible to return to kissing her cheek.

Yet, per their silent agreement, neither one of them brought up the kisses. Nor did they act as if anything had changed between them. Ducky found it almost comical, the way they danced around each other and lived in denial. Unfortunately, Mrs. Mallard had once again cut herself, thereby postponing their dinner engagement till Saturday. Though this was a relief to both Gibbs and Abby, since they each were then given a few extra days to pretend before attending dinner.

However the pretending was quickly starting to wear on both of their nerves. It seemed to Gibbs that each day Abby's skirts got shorter and her shirts were tighter. Abby, on the other hand, was irritated that Gibbs chose to wear his pants tighter, thus showing off his great butt; and he wore more black (which Abby loved). Of course, neither of them knew they were doing this to the other. So by Saturday, it had become increasingly harder for them to be around each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby was finishing her makeup as she heard Gibbs knock on her door.

"Come on in, Gibbs. Almost ready!"

Gibbs stepped into her apartment, obviously aggravated that she once again left her door unlocked. He rolled his eyes, wondering if she would ever truly listen. Just as he was about to chastise her for the door; she stepped out into the hall where he could see her. Not only did Abby have her hair pulled up, with some escaping ringlets of curls; she wore the tightest, sexiest black dress Gibbs had ever seen. He was speechless, furious and…turned on as hell.

Abby also lost her voice for a moment as she took in Gibbs. He was wearing form-fitting black pants, a charcoal gray polo shirt and a white undershirt. Turning, so that he wouldn't see her blush, she walked into her bedroom to grab her purse and spray on some perfume. Finishing, she stepped back out, trying desperately to control herself.

The moment she turned around, Gibbs lost any remote possibility of ignoring his lust. Her dress had a low v-neck cut in the front, and an even lower one in the back that left little of her back covered. He had seen her cross tattoo once before, during Halloween when she dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. Yet tonight…it was somehow even sexier and more forbidden. Her dress stopped about 3 inches up from her knees, which left her legs bare (she wasn't wearing her usual white knee-highs or boots, she was wearing black heels).

"You look…"

"Different, I know. I think I kinda freaked Ducky's Mom out last time we had dinner with them, so I decided to dress more conservatively."

"So you chose this?"

"Well, yeah. Why? You don't like it? I mean I know it's not my usual, but the salesman said I looked good in it."

"I bet he did."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, we should get going or we'll be late."

"Fine, let's go…I wouldn't want Ducky to think we weren't coming."

"DiNozzo and Ziva should be there by now."

"Isn't McGee coming too?"

"Yeah, he said something about an elf-mistress or something. I tried not to ignore that conversation."

"Good for McGee. He should be getting out there, dating more. He sits at home too much."

"Well unfortunately, Palmer and Agent what's-her-name, will be there too."

"Agent Lee? Hmm…I didn't know they had come out as a couple."

"What makes you think they are?"

"Please, Gibbs…they've been humping like rabbits since day one. Oh, although I guess you weren't around when they met."

"No, Abby, I wasn't. I was in Mexico."

"Gee, relax, Gibbs. I was just saying. They're the only real couple going to this thing tonight. Although I think it's nice to get together once a month like we all do."

"Sure…nice."

The rest of the car ride was in silence. Gibbs hoped Abby didn't notice his hands, since he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Of course this was so that he didn't lose control and crush her against him. Abby was also trying to occupy her hands so that she didn't reach over and grab his highly toned thigh or upper arm. Black usually aided to mask the parts of your body you want to hide from others; however, on Gibbs it defined and highlighted every muscled detail. Abby was sure she would be going crazy by the end of the night…if he didn't beat her to it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Abigail! Jethro! Mother will be so pleased to see you both. Especially you, my dear. You look absolutely exquisite, doesn't she Jethro?"

"Thank you, Ducky! Oh, but don't ask Gibbs, he doesn't seem to like it. Are Tony and Ziva here yet?"

"I highly doubt that, but yes, they are in with Mother at the table. Mr. Palmer and Agent Lee are here as well. Did you know they are an item?"

Laughing "Oh, Ducky! I'll see you in there. Gibbs."

Abby walked to the dinning room, not noticing Gibbs intense stare on the sway of her hips.

"Good god, man! You said you didn't like what she was wearing?"

"No! I just, when she came out I couldn't…and then she said she wanted to dress more conservately, and I asked, 'so you chose that'."

"Oh, Jethro. Will you never learn? Come on then, let's join the others."

"What?"

Ducky just shook his head at the ignorance of his best friend. It was obvious Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off of Abby. He just hoped they would realize it soon and preferably before they destroyed each other.

"WOW, Abby! You look HOT!"

"Yes, Abby, I must say you look very detestable."

"Desirable, Ziva. She meant Desirable."

"Aww, thanks you guys! Gibbs didn't like it. Mrs. Mallard! How are you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's Abby…Scuito. I work with Ducky. We've met before, a number of times, actually."

"Mother, you remember Abigail. She works in the lab and has that hippo you talk about."

"Oh yes. But where is your dog collar, my dear?"

"I decided to trade it in for the night. Hey Jimmy…Michelle."

"Hey Abby."

Agent Lee then smacks Palmer on the back of his head for staring at Abby and they all laugh.

Not long afterwards, McGee arrived with Director Jenny Shepard as his guest, stating that his internet date stood him up. Ducky apologized for not requesting Jenny join them for the evening (he thought she had had plans); however, she quickly dismissed it and said that her plans for dinner had also been cancelled therefore she ended up free.

An hour later, they all sat around the table eating and trying to avoid bringing both Abby and Gibbs into a conversation. It was obvious they had some sort of fight on the way there…though none of them knew the real reason they were fighting, which was so they could avoid tearing off each other's clothes. Everyone but Gibbs had complimented Abby; Tony, McGee and Palmer couldn't stop staring, which led to Ziva and Agent Lee becoming jealous. Although Michelle and Ziva had to agree Abby deserved the looks, and weren't really jealous of her, but that Tony and Palmer weren't paying attention to them.

_**(Planning on adding in some TIVA later **__****__**)**_

"Well, this was fun and delicious, thank you for inviting us Dr. Mallard and Mrs. Mallard. Jimmy, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, uh…sure, Michelle. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Mallard. Mrs. Mallard, thank you for inviting us."

"I'm still waiting on my drink, boy! Go and fetch it for me, will you?"

"Um, sure…"

"Not that one, Mr. Palmer! I swear!"

Ducky got up to follow Palmer into the kitchen while Agent Lee whispered to Abby.

"Have sex, already!"

"What?!"

"Jim, wait on us leaving…Ziva, would you and Abby mind helping me with something?"

"Michelle?"

"Just a girl problem, Jimmy. Go help Dr. Mallard."

Ziva, Agent Lee and Abby left the table in search of the restroom. It wasn't uncommon for the girls to leave for a quick chat; however, usually it was done with more finesse.

"Why do you require my help, Agent Lee?"

"Not for me, Ziva…for Abby!"

"Oh, well hers is not a problem to which I can assist with. No offense Abby, but you and Gibbs are not exactly my type."

"What?! Ziva, what are you talking about?"

"It is obvious, yes? You both are fighting for control over your desire for each other."

"That's what I was talking about, Abby. Just have sex already. The tension in there is so thick even Ducky's Mom could tell."

"Guys, you are nuts. We are friends. That's it!"

"Uh huh, so why are you refusing to look at him?"

"Well, Michelle, I…it's really that…oh hell."

"You want to have sexual intercourse with him, it is ok to admit it, Abby."

"No! No, it's not ok to admit it, Ziva. He and I…we agreed. Just friends."

"Well, I for one do not wish to continue with this tension."

"Ok, I'll talk to Gibbs about it. Good enough?"

"Ok."

"Sure."

Three hours and two bottle of wine later, everyone began to file out. Tony took Ziva home, McGee drove Jenny, and Gibbs left with Abby.

"Gibbs? Um…can we talk?"

"I've always hated that phrase."

"Pretty cliché, huh?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Not while you're driving."

"Well, then…my place is closer than yours."

"Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs snuck yet another glance towards Abby. Deciding he hated the silence, he broke it.

"You do look great, Abs."

"Then why--"

"Let's go inside."

Once inside, Gibbs immediately went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of bourbon for them both.

"Sorry, I don't have any wine."

"This will work. Thanks."

"You wanted to talk?"

"It was something Ziva and Michelle…Agent Lee said to me tonight."

"Was that during the nonchalant excuse she made?"

"Uh huh. Anyway, they said there was tension between us."

"Tension?"

"Yeah…and that everyone noticed. Do you think there's tension?"

"Why would there be? We're good, remember?"

"Right."

"So, no tension."

"No tension."

The silence was deafening. Whether it was the wine they had earlier or the boubon they drank now; something lowered their inhibitions. Abby shifted, crossing and recrossing her legs, while Gibbs undid one of his buttons—feeling as though it was cutting off his air supply. Abby watched as his hand got to touch spots on his neck Abby would give her right arm to lick. She wasn't shifting her legs just to get comfortable…she was trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

Gibbs was busy cursing at himself for focusing on her cleavage…correction, ample cleavage. The bulge in his pants was vastly becoming a _big_ problem. Downing his drink, he felt the familiar burn in the back of his throat. The wine had affected him more than he thought, as he watched as his hand reached for hers.

'_DANGER, DANGER!'_

Abby sighed, which led to her breasts heaving more prominently. He noticed, for the first time in over (well over) a week, the redness in her cheeks and the slight blush that extended to her chest. Which resulted in the barely noticeable sigh of disappointment. Suddenly, all Gibbs wanted was to eradicate that sigh from her. It was as if a light bulb finally turned on, as he noticed how longingly she looked at him. _'How could I have NOT noticed before?'_

"Abby, I lied earlier."

"What? What do you mean you lied?"

"You don't look great."

"Oh gee, thanks. I'll have you know that I got more compliments on--"

"You took my breath away tonight. In all my years, I have never been so…" This was the moment. The moment that distinguished between "just friends" and "lovers". This was the moment that could change everything between them. "…incredibly turned on that I had no words left in me."

Once again there were tears brimming in Abby's eyes. Only this time they were from shear relief and happiness. She had been waiting eight + years for those words. She leaned in closer to him, wordlessly begging for him to make the next move…

**PLEASE NOTE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY MUCH 'M' RATED…MAYBE EVEN BEYOND**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE NOTE, THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINETLY 'M' RATED**

Everything led up to this moment. All of the fights, all of the smiles, all of the flirting…it all led up to right now…

The first kiss had been urgent, like a need to breathe after a long period without air. Hands roamed everywhere, touching previous forbidden areas. There were no more words between them, only sighs and moans of desire. Neither of them thought about the repercussions, not this time. They just _felt_.

The second kiss had been less about need and more about saying what words could not. Between the two, they had taken the time to stare at one-another, wondering…asking silently what this meant. She answered first, as always. She took the lead, letting him off the hook, and kissed him. Softly at first, as if she was sure he wouldn't respond. However the moment her lips touched his, the world once again melted away and all there was, was her. He responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her body as close to his as imaginable.

He felt heat first…then warmth. Not the temperature-warmth, but the warmth felt by a lover, as if suddenly you are no longer alone in this world. She felt all reason subside as she molded her body into his. Every inch of her body felt like it was being touched—and he had only grabbed her hair. She could feel the molecules inside of her, the parts that made her _her_, tingling. She wanted…no needed this man.

He felt her lose control, slipping into the role of the subservient woman. He felt her breasts mold to his chest, pushing against him as if she couldn't get close enough. He heard her moan and he lost all reason. Whatever control he had managed to keep, was lost the moment her hands reached up and pulled his body fully against hers. He swore he could feel the heat emanating from her core. With perfect clarity he understood everything and nothing about her.

Lost was the only word she could think of when it came to him. She lost all reason when he stepped into the same room; lost when he gave her a look that was just for her; lost when his lips touched hers. She surrendered and decided to give him everything that she was. Pulling his body more fully to hers, she was greeted with an almost animalistic growl as his hands grabbed her thighs, forcing her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. She was being led somewhere, but at this moment it didn't matter to her where. As long as his body didn't leave hers, she would be fine.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted their first time to be slow…he wanted to savor every inch of her, to become acquainted with all of her sounds and moves. And yet, he felt like he was sixteen again and barely could stand the pressure building in his groin. The moment her legs wrapped around his waist he was done for. Her hot core was suddenly as close to his dick as he had ever dreamed of. He found himself leading them both through the maze that was his house…bed, he could make it to the bed, right?

She felt his erection...correction, his very prominent erection straining in his pants as her core rubbed up against his stomach. Her breasts were heavy with desire, needing to be touched, kissed, grabbed, anything! She couldn't stand it any longer and began rubbing them against his chest, which she had found was fully masculine. She felt, for the first time, her nipples harden in anticipation of what he could do with them. Her legs tightened around his waist as she felt the beginnings of a familiar roar inside of her…she was going to cum just from this!

He heard her inhale, felt her nipples rub up against his chest, and her legs tighten around his waist, as she suddenly and without warning screamed her release into his mouth. He could tell she was as shocked as he was, mumbling something about it never happening before. Without regards to, well anything, he slammed her up against the wall, pulled aside her underwear and buried himself deep inside of her core with one thrust.

She had never…it had never happened that way before, he hadn't even touched her and yet, she…He didn't give her enough time between orgasms when she suddenly felt her back slam against a wall and him thrusting inside of her. "_Fuck foreplay!_" Soon she found a rhythm, to which he seemed to be fighting to maintain.

He didn't just…he wanted to wait and yet…'_oh god!'_ He felt her spasm and tighten around his dick and he lost even the world. He barely registered the screams that tore from their throats as the orgasm took over their realities. Though satisfied sexually, he couldn't help but feel as if he had cheated who they were.

"The next time you cum, you will be looking into my eyes."

Her head shot up, daring to break the magic that was between them when he said this. It meant to her that he had thought about this before. He had wanted this before…she felt her heart beat faster.

"What makes you think you won't be looking into _**my**_ eyes?"

He smiled the smile only she was granted. He knew she would rise to the occasion, like always. He managed to pull out of her and carry her the rest of the way to his bed before anything else was spoken. He saw the color change in her eyes and knew she was there with him. Playfully, he plopped her onto the bed, pulled her thighs apart and yanked her to the edge before she could stop him. She began to protest; however, it was cut off when his lips kissed her inner thigh.

"Oh my god!" She tried to move, not really having decided if it was towards or away from him; yet his strong hands held her hips in place. She hadn't really ever had a good experience with this sort of…_Oh!_ She felt his tongue flick her outer lips, silently begging for entrance. She allowed it by spreading her legs further apart, letting him touch the most intimate part of her.

He was in heaven…there were no other words for it. He had dreamt of how she would taste, how she would respond to his mouth…but this was more than he had ever expected. He felt her try to move away from him and had held her in place, wanting to do this for her and for his own selfish fantasies. He heard her gasp as she spread her legs further apart, revealing herself to him. He knew it wasn't easy for her to open up to anyone; he was the same. Yet here and now…they had both let go and given in.

She felt his tongue move in a familiar pattern against her inner thighs and core. It took her a minute to realize that he was using his tongue to write his name onto her skin. The most primal part of her soared; happy that he was claiming her in this way. She writhed as his tongue continued to lick, suck, and flick across her clit. For the third time that night, she screamed.

He was rewarded with yet another scream, which seemed to tear from her soul. He waited for her to glance down and him before kissing each thigh and moving up her body. He was hard again and needed to bury himself inside of her heat.

"You won."

She told him he had won the argument, as she reached between them with a heavy hand to feel the erection she hadn't yet touched. She saw the amusement in his eyes when she gasped, realizing just how big he was. She watched as he threw his head back as she stroked him, gently at first, from base to tip. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was at this moment, all control aside, and passion-filled. Taking control, she flipped them over so that she was on top of him…

"What?"

"You didn't think I was hired just for my looks, did you?"

Smiling, she continued her assault on his body. First she sucked on his neck, while running her hands up and down his sides. Then she explored his chest, both with her hands and her tongue. As she reached his nipples, she felt him stifle a laugh and grip her thighs tighter. She continued her trail until she was met (happily) with the aforementioned erection.

He looked down and couldn't believe…she wasn't going to…was she? He felt as if he was engulfed in hot and cold flames as her mouth explored his neck and chest. He wanted to give her time to become comfortable with his body, but he was quickly becoming aroused to the point of no-return. Then she reached his cock. It twitched, jumping from his stomach towards her mouth. "_Shit, hadn't meant to do that._" He heard her giggle then felt her hand cover the base of his dick.

She had had lovers in the past. She wasn't some innocent, blushing bride. And yet, when she saw his massive cock, she felt like a virgin, unsure of what to do next. When he saw her looking at it, she giggled as it twitched without his permission, towards her. She grabbed the base of him and stroked upwards towards the head.

"Look at me."

He heard her instruct him to look at her, and barely managed to open his eyes when her hot mouth engulfed the head of his cock.

"FUCK! ABBY!"

She felt his body spasm and lift off the bed as he screamed to no one. She smiled, because she knew she was doing something right if she made him curse. She twirled her tongue around the head and down his shaft, listening closely for any sign of desire or discomfort from him. Luckily, she was born without a gag reflex, so she used it…

He sincerely thought he had died and was dreaming as her hot mouth worked its way up and down his shaft. He felt her smile against him and then…"_oh my god"_ she took him as far down as she could, reaching the back of her throat, as she swallowed. She did it twice more when he felt as if he couldn't control it any longer.

"Abs, I'm gonna--"

"Look at me."

He then lost all control and felt her mouth suck every inch of cum out of him as he looked into her eyes. Her tongue was still licking him clean when he admitted,

"No, Abs…you won."

Laughing, she crawled back up his body and kissed him once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs woke up after having the best night of sleep he had gotten in years. It took him all of two seconds to realize why; since the source of his happiness was cuddled up against him. Glancing down, he noticed the stark contrast between her raven hair and pale skin. She was gorgeous. He didn't want to risk waking her; however, nature was calling. Rolling her over, he made quick use of the bathroom. Stepping out, he noticed she wasn't in bed anymore. He laid back down as she re-entered the room, having used one of his other bathrooms. She immediately returned to her 'spot', cuddled against him.

"Good morning, my silver haired fox."

"Morning."

"I can't remember sleeping so good, ever."

"I was thinking the same thing, actually."

"Oh? What am I thinking now?"

Abby gave a sly smile as she moved the leg she had draped over him, up and down his lower body. Gibbs tried to stifle the groan he felt building in him; he couldn't believe the reactions she provoked in him. She reached up and pulled at his arms, asking for him to roll up on top of her. Feeling that she was already ready for him, he teased her by starting to push into her then pulling back. Abby felt as if she was on fire, and was quickly becoming tired of waiting. Gibbs, however wanted to take his time this round. Starting at her forehead, he began his trail of kisses. He took his time making his way down her body. Noticing she was very sensitive at her neck, he took the opportunity to tease her more; he lightly would lick at her skin then nip at her. Although as he lifted his head up, he blushed somewhat, noticing the marks he had left.

"What--"

"DiNozzo's going to have a field day with all those hickeys I just left on you."

"I like that you marked me."

Grinning widely, he continued his assault. Reaching her breasts, he found he could stay like this for days. She was so responsive to every touch, every lick. She was literally writhing by the time he took pity on her, biting down on her nipple.

"Oh my god, Gibbs, yes!"

Before they had ended up in bed, one of Abby's fears was that she would be a little too wild for his tastes. However, she didn't have that fear anymore as he sucked and bit down harder on her breasts. She knew she would be sore later, but for right now it felt too good. She stopped his descent when he reached her lower stomach; not wanting to wait any longer, she kissed him with everything in her.

When he felt her stop him, he looked up questioning; however, he was met with wild desire in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel proud that he had brought her to this. Without anymore teasing, he began to enter her.

"Please, oh god, please."

He heard her plead with him, and found himself slamming all the way inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation. Calling upon whatever willpower was left in him, he took his time making love to her.

"Gibbs, please…harder."

"Shh, we've got all day, Abs."

Shaking her head in agreement, she soon felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen. Never before had she felt so filled, nor had she felt as if she could feel every move made within her. He slid all the way out, semi-ignoring her grunt of frustration, then very slowly returned brushing against her clit and reaching the end of her. Abby wasn't sure at first if the sensation was good or bad, though obviously her body made up her mind as she suddenly felt herself fall.

She had read about orgasms that ripped at your very soul. Ones where you feel as though you are standing at the edge of a cliff then suddenly jump; or like waves crashing against the shore unable and unwilling to stop. Yet she had never experienced them…until this moment. Later she would have flashes of her screaming; of Gibbs urging her to let go; and of her nails dragging down his back.

Gibbs, similarly, had previously wondered if Abby's tastes were too much for him. Although he had had his fair share of experimenting in his earlier days; it had been awhile since he had been with an imaginative and creative lover. He was surprised at his reaction to her nails digging into his back; while at first he felt himself tense up, he soon lost all remaining control, being spurred on by her loss of composure.

Abby reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into her. She was rewarded with a growl and some adult language. Moments later, she briefly wondered if one could die from too many orgasms as she felt herself on the brink again.

"Gonna…cum…oh god. Please…Gibbs…with me."

"Abby, oh hell…Aaahhhhh."

Gibbs felt his strength pour out of him as he fell on top of Abby.

"Um, Gibbs…I'd love to stay like this but…need to breathe please."

He laughed as he rolled over, taking her with him. They soon fell blissfully back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. To be honest, I was hesitant to post the last two chapters on here, but you all were great! Keep the reviews coming!**_

The rest of the weekend was spent in a similar fashion. Neither of them wanted to bring up any serious topics, so they just enjoyed being with the other. Between sleeping, eating, and sex, Abby would watch Gibbs work on his boat. He loved that she never complained about the time he spent working on it; she even seemed fascinated by it and had quickly taken an interest in it. She would ask about the type of wood he used, which tools were best, and his plans once it was completed. In fact, it had been her idea to name it after Kelly; saying that he should stop burning the boats he worked so hard on.

By late Sunday evening, Abby felt the need to tempt fate. While still trying to catch their breaths from what Ducky called "rigorous interpersonal activity", Abby broke the silence.

"Gibbs?"

"Uh huh."

"What do we do now?"

"That's second on my list for 'things you don't want to hear', ha ha."

"Ha ha. Seriously, I mean about work."

"Well, what do you want to do?

"Hell, I don't know. It obviously didn't work when we tried to just be friends…but I agreed with you about why we did it that way. Logically, it made sense, but now…"

"Now?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself…especially outside of work."

"Well, how about we don't…outside of work that is. While at work, we--"

"Continue as is?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too. Although they're going to suspect something happened between us."

"Let 'em wonder."

"Gibbs! It's like my birthday, I get to sex you up AND annoy Tony!

Laughing, Gibbs thought, _'Yeah, I could get use to this.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't unusual for Gibbs and Abby to arrive at work together. After about the fifth time it happened, people stopped wondering and just accepted that was part of the mystery that was their relationship. However, this morning was slightly different. While Tony, McGee, and Ziva braced themselves for the 'wrath of Gibbs', they were shocked at the smile and dare they say "happy" attitude he turned out to be in.

Ziva, of course put two and two together immediately. Smiling, she winked at Tony and made her excuses to venture down to Abby's lab. On the way down, she received a text message from Tony: "Do you think he knows about us?" Ziva smiled, remembering what happened after they left Ducky's Saturday night. She was almost to the lab, when she responded with "I highly doubt he's thinking about us."

"Good morning, Abby."

"Ziva! Hey. You look…you had sex!"

"Funny, I came down here to say the same thing to you."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Abby. We had expected Gibbs to come in all angry and ; instead he is smiling and happy. Not to mention that you have returned to listening to your favorite music."

"We talked is all. Besides, you're story is so much more interesting! Who did you sleep with?"

Realizing she was going to get nowhere with Abby, Ziva grumbled out something and then returned to the bullpen. She was not yet ready to discuss hers and Tony's…adventures (?) with anyone else. Besides, she knew if Abby knew, Gibbs would surely find out…

Lunchtime came, and before they met up with their Monday lunch dates, Gibbs ran down to talk to Abby. His good mood had quickly soured when one aspect of their latest case struck a chord within him.

"Hey Abs."

"Gibbs! I thought you'd be off with Ducky by now. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but—"

"Abby, I don't know quite how to ask this, but…this case got me thinking and I realized that we didn't…that I didn't use any protection."

_Laughing_ "Oh, Gibbs! Well, it's a little late to worry about that now."

"What?! Abby!"

"Relax, O Great One…I've been on the pill since I was eighteen. No worries. Now, go catch Ducky before he thinks you got carried away with the case. McGee will be up here any minute."

Gibbs tried to scowl, but ended up cracking a smile at her amusement. He just shook his head, kissed her cheek and went to find Ducky.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anthony came to see me this morning, Jethro."

"Oh? What did DiNozzo want?"

"Well, he seemed puzzled by your new found--joy, is it?"

"I can't be happy, Duck?"

"Oh, on the contrary, Jethro. I am most pleased. Tony is just rather curious as to why, to which I of course said nothing."

"Thanks, Duck--"

"Although I must tell you that as happy as I am for both of you; if you hurt her, Jethro…you will answer to me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Duck."

"Good. Now, let us enjoy the rest of our lunch, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McGee seemed nervous, like he was…_"Ah ha! He is hiding something!"_

"McGee?" Abby asked in her innocent, sugary sweet tone of voice.

"Abby?" He replied with obvious skepticism.

"What are you hiding?"

"Wha--why would you think I was hiding something?"

"Because you look guilty. And I know you. Come on, out with it."

McGee, knowing he was defeated, sighed and braced himself.

"I think I did something wrong."

Turns out McGee had an "adult" dream about Director Shepard, which Abby told him was not uncommon. Trying to make him feel better, she listed a number of professors or old bosses she had had dreams about. McGee, laughing at some of the ideas (ok some were made up on Abby's part but she was trying to help), thanked her and as able to go back to work. Problem solved!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day, Abby was excited because she not only was going to see her friend's band play, she also got to spend time with her friends. Skipping into the bullpen, she started handing out the necessary tickets.

_Abby: "Yah! Tonight's the night!"_

_McGee: "What night?"_

_Abby: "Brainmatter."_

_Ziva: "Brainmatter?"_

_Abby: "Yeah, my friend's band, remember?"_

_Tony: "Brainmatter?"_

_Abby: "Yeah, you guys all promised you'd go with me."_

_McGee: "All of us?"_

_Abby: "Yeah, all of you."_

_Tony: "Even me?"_

_Abby: "Even you…and you… and you."_

However, my new lover interrupted my joy with the news that there's been a murder upon a ship named _Chimera_. One by one they returned their tickets…tickets which _I_ had paid for. On one hand I was disappointed, on the other I understood. I mean it wasn't like the guy _asked_ to die today. _"Hmm, wonder if I still get to go?!"_

The answer was a resounding "NO", as Abby had mistakenly called to ask Gibbs that very question…oops! Not long after their arrival onboard the ship, McGee "called" me. They found a body alright, only the other crew had disappeared. 'Hinky!'

"_Abs, patch me through to the Director."_

'All business is my lover, which is ok with me whilst there's a body on a mythical ship.' Abby let that one slide, listening as Gibbs gave an update to Director Shepard. It wasn't long before Ducky came into view and gave us all horrible news…they could all be infected with hemorrhagic fever.

Gibbs felt his heart stop at the diagnosis Ducky came up with. There he was, talking between his ex-partner/ex-lover and his current one, and was now faced with losing the happiness he had just found. Taking a breath, he tried to act as if it wasn't bothering him, "Abs, Director…we'll be fine. I'm sure whatever killed him hasn't gotten to us. I'll…we'll be home soon. Bye for now." And I disconnected the feed. _"What am I going to do?"_


	16. Chapter 16

"…_Bye for now!"_ Those were the last words Abby heard from Gibbs as he shut down the connection. She hadn't even noticed her hands shaking until Director Shepard grabbed her hand in hers. Abby glanced over, wide-eyed at the other woman.

"What are we going to do? How do we help?"

"Abby, listen to me. They will get through this. We will help by researching and threatening everyone we can on land…ok? Tell me you're ok with this."

"I'm…ok, let's do it."

"Abby, it's Jenny…you know, you can call me Jenny sometimes."

Abby watched as the once thought unreachable woman strolled out of the lab, trying to put on a brave smile. Abby wasn't an idiot; she knew Director…Jenny and Gibbs had a past. Hell, any woman in her right mind would want a "past" with him. But she also knew that they both had moved on with their lives while still being able to maintain some closeness. For a few long minutes, Abby stood in silence. Then bracing herself, she set about learning everything she could on hemorrhagic fever. She even called Palmer in to help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, they had solved the case and were on their way back. Although Abby didn't hear this first-person…no, she heard it from Cynthia, who happened to hear Director Shepard mumble about it being over. Slightly miffed that she had been left to worry, she decided the smartest thing to do would be to blow off some steam herself. She quickly wrote a note, left it on Gibbs' desk and headed home to change.

Gibbs and the rest of the team stumbled into the bullpen, needing baths, a change of clothes, and sleep. Gibbs wondered over to his desk, noticing the black stationary. Picking it up, he read:

"_Gibbs, I am so glad you all are ok! I'm heading out to celebrate. See you tomorrow! -- Abs."_

Although he was tired, the last thing he wanted to do right at that moment was sleep. Crushing the note, he took off towards her apartment.

Abby really was happy they were all ok, and she really did intend on seeing everyone in the morning. She knew Gibbs, she thought he'd want some one-on-one time with his boat and a bottle of bourbon; therefore, so took herself out of the equation. It was ok, she never really saw herself as the 'I-have-to-see-you-every night' type anyway. Once home, she quickly stripped, took a fast shower, and dressed to go out. The club she was meeting her "Brainmatter" friends at was "Hell", so she dressed appropriately.

Gibbs watched from his car as she emerged from her apartment. If you could call it clothes she "wore", he felt himself both harden and become insanely jealous. She had on a backless blood red top and a black mini-skirt (shorter than any of the ones she wore to work), red fishnet thigh-high stockings, and black knee-high boots (again, not the ones she wore to work, which had buckles on them…no these were smooth and most likely leather).

Abby was excited since she hadn't gone out in over a month. Arriving at the club, she sauntered in, unaware she was being watched.

Gibbs watched as she paid her way in, disappearing within the Goth-clad crowd. He certainly wasn't dressed for the club; however, he also really didn't care. Flashing his badge, he walked in and immediately found a dark corner. He tried to tell himself he was just concerned with her welfare, and since he had almost contracted a deadly disease, he needed to know she was alive. However, even he knew when he lied to himself; he was there to watch her. For some reason he felt an insatiable need to…well, dominate her. He had been cheated on, hell Jen was right when she stated "you didn't care who sailed off on Diane"—one of his ex-wives. But with Abby…everything was different.

Abby knew most of the people in attendance tonight. Some were admirers of the band; some were family of the members; and some were their lovers. She, herself, had never been one to meet and subsequently take home someone from a bar; therefore none of the customers had an intimate knowledge of her. She laughed and smiled, mostly having a good time; yet her mind was somewhere else. All she could see when she closed her eyes were images of him kissing her, licking her, sucking her. One of her friend's husbands noticed her discomfort and asked her to dance.

"Phillip, that's so sweet! Thank you."

"Couldn't help but notice…who's the guy you keep thinking about?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Abs…is it that boss of yours? Janet told me about him. I think he's an idiot if he doesn't make a move."

"Well…ok so he made a move—correction, _the_ move. I just don't know what to do now."

Abby as glad to have someone outside of work to talk to. Janet and Phillip had been her friends since high school, and she had babysat for their two children many times. Abby soon lost herself in the music, swaying and grinding her way through the melodies. After her third drink she felt someone blow on her neck. Without missing a beat, she backed up towards him, her ass teasingly whispered against his groin.

Gibbs watched as some young idiot grabbed Abby, leading her to the dance floor. He seethed with anger as she laughed and began swaying her hips. He almost lost control as she grounded those same hips against a phantom partner, while losing herself in the music. _'If this is how she dances…I've got to watch her more often!'_ Suddenly, he noticed he was standing mere inches from her gyrating silhouette; having no clue how he ended up here. After all, he had only three bourbons on an empty stomach.

Abby felt the man's hands glide up from her upper thighs, ending below her ears. She knew those hands; these were the same hands she had dreamed about for years. The same hands that could built a boat; capture a crook; kill when needed; hold her when she cried; and made her reach unfathomable peaks of ecstasy. She used one arm to pull him closer into her lower body, as the other one wrapped behind his head. She drew his head to her neck, begging him to mark her. He didn't disappoint her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I know this doesn't have any Gabby in it, but bare with me…**

"We almost died today."

"I do wish you would stop being so overly pragmatic."

"Dramatic, Ziva."

"Whatever. We are here. There is no point in wondering 'what if'. This is very much an American custom, yes?"

"I…you don't understand."

"Tony, what I do not understand is why you are over there and I am here, lying on your bed, half naked."

"Ziva—"

"No, Tony. Every day we go out and we could be killed. Every day we risk our lives. Why was today any different?"

Ziva watched as Tony shook his head and silently walked out of the bedroom. Ziva, knowing it was out of his character, followed him. She found him, sitting on his couch, head in his hands, as if he was weeping.

"Tony?"

"I really liked her."

"Who?"

"Kate. I really…she was my first real partner. I opened a damn letter, almost died from the plague and she…she stayed with me. She lied to me, telling me that I got her infected too, just so she could stay."

"I do not see how--"

"She died a few weeks later. I almost died but I lived…I thought, we would all survive anything but then. You just never know, Ziva."

"Tony, Ari…Ari killed Kate. You had—"

"Did Gibbs tell you Abby had a dream a few days beforehand? She told Kate that she dreamed I was standing with blood all over my face. That's what happened when the bastard shot her. She was protecting Gibbs, someone else took a shot and missed—well, she blocked it. But she wore her vest. We helped her stand up, all laughing, and then…I had nightmares for months, Ziva. Months!"

"Tony, I…I am sorry."

"Then today, when Ducky said…I thought, "I can't save her."

"Oh, Ton—"

"I…Somewhere between the jokes and the cases and the banter, I fell in love with you, Ziva."

Ziva stopped mid-step at his admission. They had been sleeping together for months and yet…neither of them had ever brought feelings into it. She felt her pulse quicken, her throat tighten, and her mouth become dry. It wasn't that she didn't love him; quite the opposite actually, it was that she wasn't sure she could continue it. Her feelings had never been in question, but the life she had lead…it never accounted for lovers. What if her time at NCIS ended? What if Tony became tired of her and started chasing every other skirt that walked passed him again? What if her father recalled her to Israel? There were too many questions for her to be 100 sure, or capable of reiterating his sentiments.

Tony had never been one to admit his feelings to a girl—well anyone really—before. Then again, he never before found himself so intrigued/intimidated/sexually attracted to anyone like he had with Ziva. For the second time in his long crime-fighting career, he had felt as if the end was near. All he could think about was that he never got to see what a real relationship would be like with her; although they had been sleeping together for over six months now. He thought she looked beautiful when she was sick, sleeping, fighting, interrogating, talking…really in any situation. Therefore he decided to take the plunge and tell her what he had long admitted to himself. Although, the moment he said the words, he semi regretted them. She looked as though she was trying to decide between running like hell or shooting him. He watched as her eyes darted around the room, her pulse quickened, and she swallowed as though she hadn't had a drink in days. He did the only think he had been taught to do…survive.

"I mean, of course, I love how you handled yourself in all of that. Was it your ninja training, because I for one have to say, I--"

"Shut up, Tony."

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. I…in all seriousness, there is just too much…this American custom of 'what if's', it applies to this, yes?"

"I don't know what--"

"There are questions, like what if my time at NCIS is cut short. Or what if you decide you don't want this, or--"

"Ziva, I—"

"I said shut up! I cannot…We are not Gibbs and Abby. I won't stand by you after you…if this does not work and we end it; I cannot…"

Tony inched closer to her at each syllable she spoke. He knew what she was trying, unsuccessfully to say. He had thought it as well. That didn't change the fact that every time he saw her, his heart leapt and he found himself smiling. When something good or bad happened during the day, if she for some reason wasn't beside him, he only wanted to tell her. That was a first in his life as well. He loved the way she rose to each occasion as he joked or attempted to correct her English. By the time she was out of words (or rather she couldn't speak anymore) he was standing in front of her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, asking him/begging him to prove her wrong; before he crushed his lips to hers. After what seemed like hours, they separated to gasp for air.

"Tony, I--"

"Just remember who said it first."

The rest of the night was in silence as he carried her to his bed and they made love.


	18. Chapter 18

"You had sex last night!"

"Abby, how is it that you always know?"

"I'm just that good. Besides, I know that smile. It's either really romantic or kinda creepy that you both have the same 'I-just-had-sex' smile."

"Well, McGee and I do have that _special_ connection."

"Ha ha. Seriously, Ziva has the same expression the morning after you two…"

"Abby…"

"Oh, I'm not saying a word. Not that the famous 'Rule #12" shouldn't be broken anyway…"

"Oh? Do tell!"

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No. I mean…yes."

With that, Tony scurried out of Abby's lab, leaving the two alone.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning, my silver-haired sex god." Upon seeing his confusion, Abby smiled and gave in, "Just trying new things. New case?"

"Not yet. Just wanted some time with you."

"And see, I thought you had plenty of that last night…and the night before…and the night before that."

"What can I say, I'm addicted."

Several minutes later, their kiss was interrupted by a familiar buzzing noise.

"You better take that."

"Nothing is as important as you, Abs."

"I like the sound of that! But seriously…"

"Ok. Gibbs… Ok, I'll be right down."

"What's up?"

"Don't know. Someone is here to see me, apparently."

Abby followed him into the elevator, remembering that she had something to ask him.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got a new phone this morning. So I want to take your picture so that when you call, your handsome face appears."

"NO!"

"Please, please, please? Gibbs?"

"No!"

"Please, I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

"Abby—"

"Come on, ever?"

"Well, maybe not ever, but I won't ask for anything else for at least…a week."

Thinking this could be fun, he agreed.

"Sure. Where and when?"

"Here…and now."

"Boss, there is a young woman here waiting to see you. I sent her to the lounge."

And he was off…Abby was momentarily jealous, but found she was actually happy to feel that way. Like Gibbs, it had been awhile since she had truly loved someone…_'Oh fuck, did I just say LOVE?!'_ enough to be jealous. Shaking off her shock, she continued to photograph her friends/co-workers; deciding to leave all other thoughts until later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_This is getting old'_, Abby thought as she hung up the phone. Once again, she had received a call from Tony telling her that Gibbs' life had almost ended. She hadn't realized how much she was shaking until she heard the clatter of her phone dropping to the ground. She suddenly felt ill from the thoughts running through her head.

She remembered telling Ducky how the thought of never kissing Gibbs again made her incredibly sad. How devastated she was when McGee had told her about the explosion, which nearly cost Gibbs his life. She remembered the agony she felt as she watched him walk out of her life. She remembered every time she had gotten her hopes up that he would realize his feelings for her and then was disappointed. And yet something about her conversation with Ducky began to bother her more…_'what had he said? Something about realizing her feelings?'_

Feeling dizzy, Abby barely made it to the couch before the images overwhelmed her. She saw his smile, felt his lips on her cheek, felt his hand on her back, felt his lips on hers, felt his hands roaming her body, felt his tongue taste her, felt his arms around her…she saw him. And an even greater surprise was her realization that she had always been in love with him. She laughed at how simple and yet life-changing this concept was for her.

"_What is he going to think about it?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon waking up, realizing he had once again cheated death, Gibbs had immediately rushed to see Abby. He found her sitting on his couch, having been waiting for him to grab dinner. Her phone was lying in the middle of the floor, obviously dropped in her shock. _'Damnit, DiNozzo!'_ Abby, herself, was staring at the floor and barely lifted her head up when he knelt down beside her. He saw the unmistakable tracks of tears, and noticed her beautiful eyes were brimming with fresh ones.

"Abby—"

"This has to stop, Gibbs."

"What does?"

"I can't keep…I can't do it again."

Gibbs' heart raced. His thoughts went straight towards the idea of her ending their…whatever it was. He was speechless from the pain the idea caused.

"Abby, please…don't do this."

"Do what?" Abby noticed the panic in his eyes and felt his hands clamp down on her thighs. "I only mean that I can't keep receiving these calls. The ones where I'm being told you almost died. I can't…Gibbs, I just—"

"My job is dangerous, Abby. You knew that going into this."

"Yeah, your job…I can handle that. But you keep blatantly putting yourself in danger. And don't fucking deny it!"

He noticed she was shaking—whether it was from her sudden anger or shock, he didn't know.

"I'm not denying anything, Abs. You're right."

"And…What?"

"I said, you're right. And I'm sorry."

"Gibbs—"

"There was a moment today when I thought my life was over. And do you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"That I'd never get to tell you that I love you. That I'm _in_ love with you, Abby."

"That's good because I realized something today too."

"What's that?"

"I've always been in love with you. And I swear if I get one more of these god damn calls, I'll—"

He didn't allow her to finish her threat. He merely crushed their lips together, lifting her into his arms. He carried her once again, up to his bedroom. He let his actions speak for him, showing her how much he truly loved her and would continue to love her. In the end, they fell asleep entangled in each other.


	19. Chapter 19

"Abby?"

"I'm up! Oh, hey, Ziva."

"Quit caffeine again, yes?"

"Yes. I tried to cheat and have one last night…it made me sick. I'm telling you, Ziva…caffeine is a magical and powerful entity."

"As are many other things. I came down to inform you that we have a new case."

"Oh? What's up?"

"A taxi cab driver and an Admiral were found shot dead this morning in the park."

"And they say taxis can't kill. Got evidence for me?"

"Here are the shell casing that were found at the scene. McGee is bringing up the rest. Are you sure that you are ok, Abby?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Your eyes seemed to have cupped over while I was just talking to you."

"You mean glassed over? Sorry about that, it always takes a few days to kick the habit. I'll be fine."

"Ok, well I will tell Gibbs that you are working on the bullets."

"Thanks, Ziva. See you later!"

Abby watched as Ziva left her lab while she began the process of identifying the shell casing materials. She immediately regretted her quick movements, feeling the familiar twinges of a migraine approaching.

"_I picked a great day to stop drinking caffeine!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought you were quitting?"

"I did. It's no caffeine. No kick. I could suck down like, half a dozen of these babies and no ill effects. Gibbs, I'm steel…"

"…ok, can I just have one teeny-tiny, baby booster sip?"

"No."

"Thank you sir."

"Welcome."

The moment Gibbs left with his coffee, Abby's headache returned full-force…only this time it came with the gift of nausea. It was hard for Abby to say if the nausea was from the thought of tasting the coffee or from it leaving her range of smell. Whichever it was; it wasn't pleasant…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This case was beginning to frustrate Gibbs. After talking with Ducky, it was apparent that the intended victim was not the Admiral, but the taxi cab driver. On top of the confusion his lover/girlfriend (?), had once again given up caffeine. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem; however, this time he had to basically live with her while she attempted it.

He had briefly (and jokingly) mentioned the idea of giving it up shortly following her getting sick recently. In the past when she had tried to give up her beloved drug of choice, he only saw her tired and grumpier side at the office…now it was also at home. Granted, he wasn't complaining…too much; he just wished she could feel better soon.

Which, is also why, when she began bringing up the idea that he stop it as well, he hoped she would not be offended by his refusal. She even went as far as to design a coffee cup and filled it with decaf for him.

"_Abs…don't let that hurt your feelings."_

He left, wondering if he would later pay for throwing away her cup…and smiling at that thought.


	20. Chapter 20

"So she found out her husband had remarried _and_ had a little girl? How awful!"

"Yeah, it was pretty sad watching her let him go. It also took a great amount of courage on her part."

"Yeah, but, Ziva…how horrible that she came all this way and waited all these years just to find he had given up on her. Didn't you say she claimed they were soul mates?"

"Yes, she did say that."

"Wow."

"What's wow?"

"Gibbs! Ziva was just telling me about Mrs. Zuri."

"Hmm…ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be upstairs."

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You…and Gibbs."

"Oh, he drove me to work today. My hearse got another flat last night."

"I see. You two are still not open about your relationship?"

"What do you…oh, hell. No. Don't say anything, ok?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Ziva!"

Abby finished up shutting down her lab, grabbed her bag and started for the bullpen. She smiled when she saw Gibbs standing at the elevator doors, obviously waiting for her.

"Ready now?"

"Always, my silver haired fox."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon arriving at her apartment, Abby made Gibbs stay in the living room while she ran back to her bedroom. Gibbs was slightly nervous since she had the same flirtatious glint in her eyes as she had their first night together. He heard her shuffling around some things…boxes, maybe, and decided to pour himself a drink while he waited. He was almost done with his first glass when he heard her call for him.

Abby had let the little episode of him throwing away her coffee cup upset her; although she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because she had personalized it for him? In any aspect, she thought it would be a good time to break out her famous cuffs. Making him stay in the living room, she hurried back to her bedroom to change and set up for the evening.

Stripping down, she pulled out her newly purchased black leather corset. After pinning her hair up, she completed her outfit with a black thong, black garter belt, and black stockings. For her shoes, she put on her 6" cherry red stiletto heels. Moving her things around, she placed the silk ties at all four corners of her bed, grabbed a blindfold, and set her handcuffs on the side table. She dimmed the lights and placed several candles around in her spacious room, lighting each one as she went. Finally, when she was satisfied with the layout, she called for him.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abs."

"Turn around, ok? Don't look around at me."

"Abby, what--"

"Please??"

"Fine."

She couldn't be very stealthy, due to her heels, but she was glad he chose to follow her plea and had his back turned to her as she entered the kitchen.

"I knew you'd find something to do while I was busy…"

"What exactly were you doing, Abby?"

"You'll see…or rather, won't see."

"Wha—"

"Shh, trust me."

She brushed up against him, taking his drink and setting it down on the counter beside him. Next, she brought up the blindfold and tied it in place, making sure he couldn't see. She then twisted him around and slowly led him to her bedroom. She was actually surprised he wasn't complaining or questioning her throughout the process.

"I was wondering if I'd be paying for throwing away your gift earlier."

It was as if he read her mind and decided to explain why he was complying with her actions. She smiled as she push him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dropping down to her knees, she carefully removed each shoe, followed by his socks. She then ran her hands up his strong legs only to reach his hands at his belt.

"What are we playing at here, Abs?"

Shoving his hands away, she chose not to answer him; instead she made short work of his belt and zipper. Soon she was tugging his pants, as well as his boxers, down his muscular thighs. Seeing his obvious enjoyment, she couldn't help but moan in approval.

"Very nice, Gibbs."

She was glad to see he had removed his shirt while she had worked his pants off. Once regaining composure, she shoved him so that he lay in the middle of her bed.

"We can either do this the soft way, or the hard way…"

"I get to pick?"

"Are you sorry for throwing away the cup I gave you?"

"Nope."

"Hard it is, then."

Grabbing her handcuffs, she pulled his hands up and snapped them on before he had time to protest. She watched as he tested the strength of them, having been cuffed around her bed post. She then tied the silk ties to each of his wrists. Finishing, she yanked off his blindfold so that he could see her now.

Gibbs felt as if he could actually die from his heart stopping upon seeing her outfit. Her lily white skin contrasted very nicely with the darkness of her corset. He allowed his eyes to drift down, admiring the way her breasts were pushed up—similar to an offering to him—and flushed from her arousal. She stood up beside the bed, giving him time to take in the rest of her.

"If this is punishment, can I do something to piss you off every day?"

Her eyes lit up as she crawled back onto the bed. She made sure he watched every move she made, as she threw one leg over his thighs and positioned herself over top of him.

"Tell me something, my fox…"

"Oh god, anything…"

She leaned down on top of him, pressing her leather-clad breasts into his bare chest, as she whispered into his ear.

"How long have you fantasized about me tying you up?"

"Eight years, 23 days, and maybe ten minutes."

"The day we met?"

"Uh huh. You mentioned something about handcuffs in passing."

"What did you do when you got home? Did you have to relieve yourself?"

Abby began slowly moving her lower body in a circular motion, allowing herself to tease his growing member.

"Mmm, please…."

"Please what? What do you want, Gibbs?"

"You."

"Not good enough…do you want me here?"

Abby latched onto his neck, sucking and biting lightly as she marked him.

"Or here…"

She ran the tip of her tongue from her mark on his neck down to one of his nipples. She swirled her tongue around it, putting him in an uneasy comfort. The moment she felt him relax even slightly she bit into his skin—not too hard, but hard enough to make his body react by lifting from the bed.

"Oh fuck! Abby!"

"Are you sorry yet?"

"No."

"Hmm…well, I'll just have to work harder."

"Guess so."

Abby continued her "torture", alternating between licks, soft kisses, and hard bites along his body. By the time she reached the juncture of his thighs, he was literally writhing.

"Now?"

"Nu uh…"

Abby then used all of her previous knowledge and skill to drive him almost to the point of insanity; whenever she would notice that he was about to orgasm, she would pull back and wait. After about the tenth time, she surprised him by lifting up and sliding inch-by-inch down his hard on. They both groaned and hissed at the heat building between them. Abby became so lost in the sensations she barely registered Gibbs breaking her bed and freeing his hands from both the ties and the cuffs. In fact, she didn't notice it until his hands slid up to her breasts and then began to guide her movements as she rode him.

"Gibbs!!"

"Oh, yes! Right there…Abby!!"

They both allowed themselves to succumb to the sweet release they brought to each other. Thirty minutes later, Gibbs broke the silence.

"Ok, I'm sorry I threw away your cup…but if you made me one every week, I would do the same thing just to get to this point."

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult."

"Definitely a compliment. I love you, Abs."

"I love you too, Gibbs."


	21. Chapter 21

Something about today's events struck a cord in Abby. The morning had started off great, she was informed that her lab would be invaded by a local youth ranger troop and that she was to show them around. Abby not only loved gushing over her machines; she also loved being around kids. She was showing them what AFIS was for when the boy whose fingerprints they used as an example, showed up as missing. The rest of the day, and subsequent night, went downhill from there.

The kid, Carson, was wonderful. He even beat Tony's record on Box Office Trivia, it was amazing. When the team came back from talking to his step-mom, Abby knew it wasn't good news. Ziva looked pissed, Tony looked bored, and McGee looked sad. Gibbs, well he looked torn. Later, McGee would tell Abby that the mom had asked whether or not he had kids and how upset Gibbs had looked when he had answered "nope".

After pulling the father's fingerprints off of the laptop that was brought back; Abby matched it to a cold case. Apparently the same fingerprints were found on a gun used in a robbery/homicide a few years before-hand. Abby, after informing Gibbs and the Director, tried to make the best out of a bad situation for Carson. She showed him around autopsy, let him play with some of her equipment in the lab, and finally took him down to evidence lock-up.

Whether it was the stress from the child's obvious disappointment, or re-introducing caffeine to her diet; Abby felt tense. Ten minutes of listening to the sirens on the van, and she was ready to scream…or throw up, whichever was first. She had tried to get him to turn it off, but he couldn't hear her over the loud noise; finally she had had enough.

"You need to turn off the damn siren!"

'Ooops', she thought… although it did seem to make Carson laugh at her embarrassment. Abby was trying to decide what to do with him next, when Gibbs appeared. The moment Carson spoke to his mother, Abby felt something tug deep inside of her. She couldn't help but glance over to Gibbs, watching as he once again looked torn. She knew that cases that involved children were hard on them all, but especially Gibbs.

They had spent nights—mostly over bourbon—discussing Shannon and Kelly; something she would never admit to anyone else. She knew more about them than anyone else on the team. However, she also knew he loved her. She was at peace with his past, meaning she wasn't jealous of the obvious love that was still there for his first wife. No, Abby understood and accepted it as part of him. But seeing him now, looking almost longingly to have a child worrying over him…it was hard.

Hours later, Abby was getting tired. She had been staring at the evidence for awhile, hoping she would find something she had previously missed. When she noticed it was nearing 10 P.M., she called upstairs. McGee had answered and told her that Carson had called from Jenny's house, requesting Gibbs come over. Tony and Ziva apparently left to go find the father in the woods. And the Metro officers were gathering their evidence. Restless and aggravated at the lack of new development, Abby left for the night.

She realized too late that she had ended up over at Gibbs' house rather than her apartment. Letting herself in, she decided to take a bath and wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was tired, and agitated. He hated cases that involved kids. Pulling into his driveway, he wasn't surprised to find Abby's car. Once inside he climbed the stairs, knowing where he'd find her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Gibbs. Wanna join me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice; once he was stripped down, he entered the hot bath.

"A hot bath is good for your muscles. And gives you time to think."

"About what?"

Abby turned (as much as she could in the large tub) towards him and stared into his eyes. He noticed the anguish hidden behind her façade.

"I think…I mean, do you—"

"Abby, are you trying to ask me if I still want kids?"

"Yeah."

To Abby, it seemed that hours passed by as she waited for his response. To others, it would look as if he felt nothing, but she could read him as well as he read her. She watched as every emotion filled his body: first he felt scared, then sad, then briefly excited.

"You don't have to answer tonight. I just thought I'd ask."

"Do you want kids?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I mean, honestly, I hadn't really thought about it until recently. I've always loved kids, but out careers aren't exactly kid-friendly, as you know. But yeah, sometimes, I think I would. Not that I'm confident I'd make a good mom or anything. I just--"

Gibbs cut her off by wrapping an arm around her to pull her close while using the other to cup her face.

"Abby, you would be a wonderful mother."

He watched as her eyes began to tear up. He was shocked to discover that this was an actual fear for her.

"What makes you so sure?"

He smiled, kissed her lips softly and whispered with all honesty, "Because you have the most amazing way about you. Not to mention your capacity to love."

"Gibbs, I—"

"And to answer your question…yeah, I think now, I do."


	22. Chapter 22

To be honest, I'm having a hard time writing as the end is drawing near to this story. I would love some ideas.

A few weeks went by and Abby and Gibbs returned to their jobs as though nothing had changed between them. At night, however…well that was a different story. Abby was conflicted about her feelings regarding a child, while Gibbs was semi-lost in thoughts of his late daughter. It wasn't that neither of them communicated, more like they did so with an open mind/heart. Gibbs assured Abby she would be a wonderful mother, and Abby tried to be there for Gibbs when memories of his daughter overwhelmed him.

Abby began feeling different during a case which involved a Navy office who had apparently injected steroids into his own body to counter-act the effects of a rare blood disease which kept him out of the corp. Upon hearing that while trying to apprehend Corporal Worth, Tony and McGee had been injured, Abby began growing more and more concerned.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_

"_Abby! Calm Down! Tony has a broken nose, McGee has a dislocated shoulder, but…we caught the guy."_

"_What is he even doing here? He should be locked up, like an animal!"_

"_He's not an animal, he's a man."_

"_Are you defending him?!"_

"…_believe me, we are fine. Calm down!"_

"_Ziva, can't you just let me get it out for a second? I mean, I'm not like you. I'm not some perfect, emotionless warrior. God!"_

I felt horrible the moment I left her kneeling in front of where I had been. I hadn't meant to insult her, I was just shocked and worried. I was thankful that Gibbs hadn't been hurt—which honestly was my main concern—but Tony and McGee were my family. I couldn't loose either one of them.

That night, after Gibbs came home, he held me and comforted me. He said he understood my worry and he confessed that he too would feel similar if one of them were injured. He would NEVER admit it to them, but Tony and McGee were like sons to him…especially Tony. He held me for a long while as my tears dried up and my passion was renewed.

We made love slowly, savoring the feel of each other's bodies. I kissed him as I confessed how I felt the years before we finally made the leap to lovers. His grip tightened on me as he grunted out his frustration over those same years. When we at last collapsed, we sighed at the same time, then laughed at all of the time it took for us to realize our feelings. My dreams that night were filled, for once, with love, laughter, and memories of him.


	23. Chapter 23

***Sorry it's been so long. First writers block, then my hard drive crashed! I'm slowly recovering from both ******** I've skipped ahead for obvious reason.***

The lights were all off when he returned home that night. Granted, that wasn't a huge surprise, but he had a feeling his night had just begun the moment he stepped into the house. It was unusually quiet, which worried him more than anything else. Placing his bags down by the door, he continued through the hallways and in various rooms, searching for his seemingly lost guest.

They had played this game numerous times over the past year, albeit it was normally during happier times. He was about to give up and call out her name when he saw the small light glimmer from what he could only assume was a flashlight. Stepping carefully down the stairs, he reached the end of his search. Crawling underneath the newly finished wood, he laid down beside her.

No words were spoken between them for what seemed like hours. Finally, he heard her sigh.

"It should have been you who told me, Gibbs."

"I know."

"She was alone?"

"Mike was there."

"I guess that's better then. Are you ok?"

"I will be."

"I'm sorry. I know that you and her were…close."

"We were. But that was a lifetime ago."

"Still…"

"Not tonight, please?"

"Of course."

Another few moments of silence followed. She was the one who moved first, reaching over the narrow gap between them and clasped their hands together. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, wishing she could stop them. She wanted…no, needed to be strong for him now. The thought that he may be grieving more than what he lead on was certain, but she wouldn't push.

"It's ok, Abs."

She turned into him at these words, pressing her body along the length of his. She smiled in spite of herself when he reached his arm around her, pulling her in closer. She felt her tears finally subside when he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't mean to…it's just that there's been so much death in such a short amount of time. I know, it's part of life, but, still—"

"Still what?"

"I can't help feeling guilty."

"About what?"

"How happy I am. With you. Which scares me more than anything. I can't lose you, Gibbs."

Her body tensed as she lifted herself up onto her elbow. Glancing down at him, even through the dark, he could see the fear behind her eyes.

"Promise me."

"Abs---"

"No, I mean it, Gibbs. Promise me. I couldn't…I'm not like you. I don't know how you kept sane after…all this time."

"I had some help."

"I'm being serious here, Gibbs. I don't think I could survive it if you left me again."

"Again?"

"Well, I mean that time you retired and---"

"Abby, look at me. I would love nothing more than to be able to promise you what you want to hear. But I can't. No one can."

"…"

He watched as she relented, acknowledging that he was right. Not that either of them liked it, or wanted to accept it.

"Promise me this then. Promise me you don't want to leave me, and that you will fight like hell if something happens. Promise me that."

He knew there were moments in a relationship that would determine future outcomes. He, more than most, knew what happened if he missed those moments. In the past, he would have kept silent. He would have avoided promising anything because he never knew what tomorrow would bring. In truth, he partly had had a death wish. But staring into her eyes, feeling her breath on his cheek, her hand gripping his shirt right above his heart…he did the only thing he could.

"I promise."

He was, in turn, given a genuine smile, which was followed by the softest kiss either of them had experienced.

"Thank you. And Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"I promise too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They woke the morning of the funeral wrapped in blankets, lying on a cement floor. Abby stretched, forgetting how uncomfortable sleeping under the boat can be for her back. Upon opening her eyes, she found her partner already awake staring at the ceiling. She frowned, worried about the day's events. She had cared very deeply for their late boss; and she knew Gibbs had once loved the woman who was now gone.

She worried, not for their relationship, but of how the circumstances surrounding Jenny's death would effect their family. Though she trusted Ziva to have comforted Tony the previous evening, she knew today would be rough for them both. Blinking away the near-tears, she wrapped her arms around her lover's body, holding him for a moment more before reluctantly leaving their sanctuary.

"We should---"

"I know. Just…one more minute."

An hour later, he was zipping her dress up while she fastened her collar around her neck. Turning towards him, she smiled somewhat wistfully, and silently took his hand as they made their way out of the car. Arriving at the Naval Yard was usually a production on its own; since they were both continuing to keep their relationship private. This morning; however, neither of them even thought to care. He opened her door and took his hand again while they walked inside the building.

"Jethro. Abigail. I would say 'good morning', yet I am afraid the occasion contradicts that greeting."

"Oh, Ducky!"

Gibbs let her slip from his grasp, taking the older man into her embrace. Briefly he found a smile gracing his stoic face; he usually couldn't help smiling when he saw the two of them hugging. Sobering up, he turned, trying to meet his lead Agent's eyes. He was met with the top of Tony's head since he was staring intently at the floor.

"DiNozzo!"

"…"

"Tony! Hey!"

Gibbs stepped closer to the younger man, feeling the guilt and grief rolling off of his as he did. The rest of team watched as Gibbs placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. When he still did not receive a response, everyone was stunned to see Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs pull Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo into a hug. After a few moments, Abby pulled Ducky over with her and joined in on the hug. McGee, Palmer and Ziva followed, ending in a large group/family embrace.

No one spoke as they each released the other and walked towards their respective agency vehicles. Gibbs and Abby rode in the first car; Ziva, Tony, and McGee followed in the second; while Ducky and Palmer rode in the last. Each passenger was filled with his/her own emotions and thoughts to worry about what the afternoon would bring. Later, they will think back and realize they should have known better.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS is being terminated. You're going home. McGee, I'm moving you across to the Cyber Crimes Unit. You'll be working with Officer Holsworth, starting tomorrow. DiNozzo."  
"Sir."  
"You've been reassigned. Agent afloat, USS Ronald Reagan. Pack your bags, you fly out tomorrow. Agent Gibbs. (__hands Gibbs three folders__) Meet your new team."_

There have been few times when every member of his team were too stunned to speak; however, this was one of those times. Newly-appointed Director Vance had just informed them they were being split up. Tony was being sent to sea, Ziva back to Israel, and McGee was being sent down to the cyber crime unit. Though they had each wanted to react, none of them made a move.

Time seemed to stop as they all held their breath, waiting for their leader to act. Finally, Gibbs picked up the manila folders Vance had tossed down on the desk, then promptly threw them on the floor. He made sure to step on each one as he stormed out of the office. Seconds later, they each followed the same path, traveling back down to the bullpen.

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen as they reached their desks. Glancing at each other, they silently agreed on an action plan. One by one they collected their personal belongings and made their way to the elevator. Piling their items in separate cars, they finally ended up in one and headed towards the nearest bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That sneaky…mean…lying…ASSHOLE!"

"Abs---"

"How could he do this? How could he think it was a good idea? Why would he do this? What are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

She stopped pacing long enough to march towards her lover. With an angry glare, she pushed at his chest, trying to show how upset she was.

"Yes, Gibbs. You! You have to fix this. You can't let that…uh! Asshole do this to us!"

"Us?!? Abby, he's doing this to me! Not to us. To ME! That's MY team up there he's breaking up. MY people. All day long, you're in this lab. You aren't out there risking your life with us. You don't know how…you don't get to act as you're the only one this is affecting. "

"But I thought---"

"Grow up! Take a look around you. I can't fix everything, Abby!"

Abby watched as Gibbs stormed out of her lab. The words he spoke, even though in anger, hurt her. They were family…all of them. She had never heard any of them, especially Gibbs, make reference to the fact that she wasn't "part of the team". She knew it was a combination of things that made her resentful. She knew it was the pain of losing Kate and Jenny, and now possibly more of her family…she knew they were all hurting. But for just one moment, she let herself forget. She took solace in her pain, and allowed her tears to run free. She allowed her heart to feel broken by the one man she trusted and loved above everyone else. She grieved.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony was gone. Abby had watched as his plane took off for the U.S. Ronald Regan. Ziva had boarded a plane not long afterwards, promising to write. McGee wasn't even allowed to come, his new boss was making him work, partly to get his 'revenge' on agents who actually did field work. Gibbs hadn't shown up either. In fact, Abby hadn't heard from him in over two days.

Ducky, who was along side of her, had found her curled up in a ball, crying her heart out moments after Gibbs left her standing in her lab. He drove her back to his house, and practically demanded she stay with him and Ms. Mallard.

Everything was beginning to catch up with her now. Though she rarely slept a full nights' sleep when she wasn't heartbroken; now she cannot remember the last time she even closed her eyes. She worried about Tony, who seemed still so guilt-ridden and lonely. She worried about the dangers Ziva may encounter while on her own in Israel. She worried about Tim's self-confidence and esteem since he would no longer be surrounded by "family". Yet despite her feelings for her friends, her heart longed for the man who had led them all.

After speaking with Ducky, Abby agreed to let things lie for now; knowing that Gibbs needed time to himself both to mourn and to realize what he had said to her. Though the words had stung her at the time, Abby knew they were meaningless. She knew they held a love between them that wouldn't end just because of ill-spoken words or actions.

"You're awfully quiet my dear."

"Sorry, Ducky. I was just thinking. I'm going to miss them so much!"

"Me too, Abigail. Me too."

"And poor McGee! He couldn't even come say good-bye to Tony and Ziva."

"Yes, that was rather mean-spirited of his new superior. It seems he has not been sent to a welcoming environment. Or at least one which stands together as we once did."

"I know! And to think it was only a few weeks ago when we all were under investigation for the 'frog's' death."

"On the contrary, my dear, it was nearly two months ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Abigail, I would certainly remember such a fascinating case as was that. It reminded me of a time when I---"

Abby didn't listen to the rest of Ducky's story. She flipped open her phone and feverously searched for her calendar.

'_Two months? It couldn't be! Two months since…oh god!'_


	26. Chapter 26

Nearly two bottles were gone, digested into the stomach of a man who thought so little of himself. He had replayed every conversation, every touch, every look between himself and his old partner…yet he couldn't see where things had gone so wrong. It wasn't just Jenny's ghost that he imagined around now; it was also Kate's, and Paula Cassidy's, and Shannon's. Ducky had once pointed out to him that even though he had lost men in combat, women would never be seen as equal in his eyes. He had been right.

And yet, even with the "ghost" flittering around him, he could still hear the sounds of _her_ sobs above all the rest. He saw the way her eyes looked as he yelled. He saw the way her body had reacted to his raised voice. He saw how her heart had hurt as the silent innuendo he presented. He knew…that if ever he was to be called a coward, it would have been at the moment he let loose his anger/grief onto Abby.

Everywhere he looked in 'their' home, he saw her. It didn't matter to him that she had yet to completely move in. Her things were thrown all around; various locations which suggested she either was in too much of a hurry to put them away, or they had been engaged in other activities.

The very notion of her made his heart ache. It wasn't just that she made going to work enjoyable; or his body literally sing with joy…it was her. It was the way she drove him nuts. The way she bit her lower lip when she was nervous. The way she paced and used her hands to speak when she was excited. The way she smiled at him…just him. The way her body reacted towards him; the shutters she barely saw, the ripples of nerves unintentionally flowing throughout her body. He even smiled at her fascination with voodoo dolls, dog collars, and thick-heeled combat boots. He loved the essence of her.

A part of him believed he had damaged things so badly it would end. That same part was the one that caused him to drink; to see the ghosts of his past; to burn boats; to take risks. The part Ducky would tell him was 'self destructive'…and he would be right. He had lived with pain for so long he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to feel again. And then Abby happened. She contradicted everything he ever knew/thought; she challenged him in ways no one had ever dared to before. He fell first for her goodness…her light. Then, as time went on and they became closer, he fell for her dark side too.

He replayed the words he yelled at her in his mind. He hated every syllable that had come out of his mouth. The worst part was that he believed he made her doubt her place in their…no his, life. A simple bouquet of black roses wouldn't fix it this time. Nor would a kiss on the tip of her finger. No, he knew something big had to happen in order for her to forgive him.


	27. Chapter 27

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_

_Knock, knock , knock_

"Abigail, are you alright, my dear?"

Every neuron in her body wanted to scream out "NO", but she didn't. She couldn't…not yet. Not trusting her voice yet, she nodded in reply.

"Abby, I cannot see your reply. If you cannot answer me, I shall be forced to send Mother in there after you."

"I'm fine, Ducky. Just tired."

"Then you best be retiring for the evening, my dear."

"Yeah. I mean, of course. I'm heading straight to bed…promise. Goodnight, Ducky."

"Goodnight dear one."

She heard the hesitation in his voice. She knew that he knew she was lying, but he would never pressure her. Of that, Abby was most thankful for. Because she currently sat on the edge of the Mallard bath tub holding a small stick. A small stick that read…

***I know, I'm evil. Feedback is appreciated.***


	28. Chapter 28

_Because she currently sat on the edge of the Mallard bath tub holding a small stick. A small stick that read…_

Abby felt sick. She knew this was a possibility, especially since they had discussed it months ago and yet…glancing down at the proof made her feel hollow inside. Never before had she wanted children. Sure, she loved kids but for her? No, she never felt as if she would be one of those perfect mothers. You know, the ones who packed lunches everyday and sat through PTA meetings.

But over the past year her mind became filled with thoughts of what could be. She dreamt of little girls with blue eyes and raven black hair…well, ok, strawberry blonde hair (her original color). Or little boys with light brown hair and green eyes always wanting to play cops and robbers. Even the memories of her dreams made her smile now. But no dream could substitute the negative sign glaring up at her through her tears.

The moment she heard Ducky say it had been two months she dared to hope…she allowed herself the image of having her dreams come true and yet now…

Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew she had to get up. With shaking hands and trembling legs, she tossed the test into the basket and headed to bed. Her last thought before sleep took her was that she would be free of dreams which would tug at her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs wasn't faring much better. Without Abby by his side, he found it difficult to even lie in the bed he had somewhere along the line begun to think of as theirs. The third day he woke up (underneath his boat) and decided it was time to make a plan.

Five hours and several boxes later, he stared into the now empty room that was once Kelly's. Memories rolled over him; however, he was finally at a point in his life where they made him smile instead of regret. He knew Shannon wouldn't want him to live his life in memorial to them, she had always been so full of life—a 'live-in-the-moment' type of woman. Giving one last look at the bare room, he turned to make his way back down to his basement.

'_Blue, green, or pale yellow?'_ Those were the choices of paint Gibbs had stored on a shelf beside his boat. While his first love had been more of a fan of pastels; the lab technician who held his heart now was very opposite. Picking up his keys, he made his way to his car and drove to the local paint store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Abigail? Are you up, my dear?"

"…"

"Abby?"

Ducky found himself to be very concerned about his house guest; mainly because she had grown quiet, which was unlike her. Upon hearing no response, he carefully opened the door to the guest room.

"Oh, Abby!"

He stepped into the room, only to find the woman he felt was like a daughter to him, curled up in a tight ball with tear stains on her cheeks.

"I really had hoped, Ducky…"

"Hope what, my dear?"

"When you said it had been two months, I…I got excited. I thought---"

"Oh my. Well that would explain the rather unusual stick my Mother said she found in the trash can this morning. "

Abby couldn't stop the half-giggle that made its way out of her mouth. "Ducky! Oh, I'm sorry, but—"

"Yes, well you try explaining to my Mother what a plus sign means on a stick."

"I'm sure it was…wait, plus sign?!?"

"Well, yes dear. I thought you knew."

"But…it was negative."

"Abigail, I might be older than our dear Jethro, however my eye sight is considerably better than his…"

Ducky watched at Abby ran out of the room, he had made it to the bed room door before hearing her scream.

"DUCKY!! It's positive! Oh my goodness!"

The older man felt a smile grace his face as he watched his friend jump up and down, holding the stick between her hands.

"I was so tired last night…I swear it said negative. How?"

"How long did you wait before checking it, Abby?"

"Hmm…I don't know. But do you think it's right?"

"Only one way to find out, my lotus blossom."

"Right! I'm going to get dressed then we'll head to my lab."

A chuckle sounded from the man, obviously pleased at the events. However, once the energetic scientist was out of sight, a thought occurred to him…

'_Oh dear…Abigail without caffeine. I don't much envy Jethro at this point.'_


	29. Chapter 29

Monday morning brought several things with it…first, Abby began counting the days until her 'family' was once again reunited. Second, she was greeted by three dozen black roses in various parts of her lab all without cards—though she knew who they were from. And finally, meeting the new 'Team Gibbs'.

"Ms. Scuito, I want to introduce you to a few new faces. I believe you're already familiar with Agent Lee. This is Agent Langer, fresh from the FBI, although he has worked at NCIS before. And finally, Agent Keating, who transferred up from the cyber crimes unit. Everyone, this is Abigail Scuito, our forensic scientist."

"It's Abby, Sir. Hey Michelle."

Abby gave a small smile to the group then resumed her work. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude; she just didn't want to give the impression to Director Vance that she was ok with losing the others.

Hours later, she heard the familiar _ding_ of the elevator.

"I loved the roses. Although, an apology would be nice too."

"I am sorry, Abby."

Turning around, she noticed he looked tired…and unsure. The tired, she could understand, especially since she hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few days either.

"You need sleep, Gunny."

"Yep."

"Been hard?"

"Yep."

"And why's that?"

She stepped closer with each question, ending a breath away from the visitor.

"Ah, hell. I missed you, Abs."

"I missed you too, my silver-haired fox."

Before his lips touched hers, she spun around, striding towards her computer. She knew he would follow.

"By the way, you owe Ducky some major ass-kissing."

"Ass…kissing?"

"Yeah, you know…where you thank him and tell him what a great friend he is for taking care of your jilted lover…"

"I was an ass."

"You were. But…the flowers helped. Besides, I have some news."

"Me too."

They both went rigid at the interruption, neither of them had heard the elevator.

"I took the stairs. Ms. Scuito…Agent Gibbs…something you would like to share with me?"

"Nothing I can think of…Leon."

"Your new team is waiting for you upstairs. I'm sure Ms. Scuito will be fine down here by herself."

The new director wasn't shying away from the classic Gibbs-stare; finally, with a sigh, Gibbs relented. He gave Abby a small peck on the cheek and then walked towards the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Dr. Vance turned towards Abby.

"Ms. Scuito, I presume you and---"

"Director Vance, gonna have to stop you there. Listen," Abby put on her no non-sense look and stomped towards the intruder, "don't you think you've done enough?"

"Ms. Scuito, I—"

"It's ABBY! And frankly…as far as I'm concerned, NCIS doesn't have a director anymore. Not since Jenny…you tore apart my family!! And now you're honestly trying to threaten my relationship—whatever that may be—with Gibbs?!? You may be 'acting' as our boss, but that doesn't mean you are…which means, if you even THINK about finishing whatever sentence you were about to speak, you will be searching for a new forensic specialist. And let me tell you, we are hard to come by!"

Her breathing was ragged, her fists were clinched, and her body posture showed she meant business. Within moments, she saw the change occur in his eyes.

"Very well, Ms. S…Abby. Have a good afternoon."

She watched as he made his departure into the stairwell. As the door shut, her stomach flipped. As she ran to the bathroom, she thought, _'I hate morning sickness!'_


	30. Chapter 30

The first case Gibbs experienced with this "new" team was…well, at best, horrific. Not only did they loose evidence, they couldn't remember the names of the victims or the suspects. Gibbs had had enough. He would never admit it, but he missed Tony, McGee and Ziva. After finishing all of his agent's paperwork, he headed down to see his girl.

"Gibbs!"

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly…so tightly he forgot he needed air for a moment.

"Abbs!"

"Oh, sorry! How horrible was it today?"

"…"

"Ouch! That bad, huh? Well, if it helps, McGee is being terrorized down in the cyber crimes world. I got my first post card today from Tony! He's shipping out from his latest port stop in the morning, but wanted to let me know he was ok…."

"Abs…"

"What?"

She stopped rushing around—which she was doing in order to distance herself from the fact she had to tell him the news soon.

"I'm tired. You wanna come back home?"

A smile broke out on her face—the first true smile in weeks.

"Yes! But first…Here."

She pushed a small box, wrapped in black satin paper, into his hands, while biting her lower lip. Gibbs could tell she was nervous from the moment he stepped into her lab, but had no idea as to why.

"Abby…I'm the one who acted like an ass…what is this?"

"Open it."

He watched her body language, which told him she was hesitant and extremely agitated. He ripped open the paper (and box) only to see a stick.

"A…stick?"

"Gibbs! That's just not any stick! Come on—"

"Uh…"

Suddenly a memory assaulted his mind:

_Honey, we're pregnant!_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I am, Gunny. Oh, Jethro, I love you!_

_I love you too, Shannon._

He starred at the stick for a few moments before tearing his eyes away. He saw the tears waiting to drop from Abby's eyes at his possible disapproval.

"When?"

"Two days ago. I didn't even know until Ducky said something about that big investigation being over two months ago. Are you…mad?"

"Mad?"

He saw the confusion and hesitation in her eyes and he hated himself for putting it there. Dropping the box, he grabbed her—one hand behind her head and one at her waist—pulling her into a desperate kiss.

"I have…I have not been this happy since…"

"It's ok. I know."

"Abby, I love you."

"And I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lips met lips. Hands met clothed skin, searching and needing further contact. Tongues lightly teased each other. Teeth nipped at lower lips. Fingers tore buttons. Gasps were heard from both as breathing hitched and peaked.

"Too long."

"Too damn long."

Metal hit the back of her thighs as hands reached to hoist her up. Her legs spread to accommodate her partner as his mouth latched on to her breast.

"Oh fuck. Yes!"

Her hands unzipped his trousers, grinning as she heard the thud when they reached the floor. She moaned loudly as his teeth scraped the side of her neck, outlining her tattoo.

"Need you."

He had planned to make her wait. To driver he crazy with desire; to make her beg. His control was lost as she grasped him in her cool hands, stroking him from base to tip. Her lips whispered her pleas against his chest.

"Please, Gibbs. Please take me."

Never one to deny her, he grabbed her thighs, tilting her up towards his body.

"Love you, Abs."

Thrusting in, he felt her nails bloody his back, which only served to spur him further into her. He bent down once again to tease her perk nipples with his mouth.

"God your breasts…I used to dream about them…"

"Yes! Oh---"

"All those damn tight shirts you wore drove me nearly insane. And your skirts—"

Abby was lost, between the words he spoke, the rhythm they created with their bodies, and his hands that were controlling her.

"Each time you bent over…each time I saw a your pale skin peek out from between your skirt and socks—"

"So close."

"I had to stop myself from taking you so many times. I imagined throwing you over my knees, spanking you for being a little tease. Or backing you up against your lab wall, pounding into you so hard you screamed. I even fantasized about bending you over my desk and---"

"Oh…my…god! Yes! Gibbs! Fuck!"

He felt her inner walls contract, pulling him while simultaneously holding him tighter. The shear feeling of her orgasm gave him satisfaction and caused him to speed up. He watched as her strength gave out and she fell back onto the table. She had obviously forgotten about the various test tubes and voodoo dolls which were housed on her desk. The new position gave Gibbs more leverage; cupping her ankles, he brought them up and onto the table.

"Uhh…oh wow."

Smiling, he slowed his pace, watching her facial expressions. Glancing down, at her nearly flat stomach, he felt his heart swell. The mere thought that their child was growing inside of her…it had been something he hadn't dared to believe--or even truly hope for.

"Jethro, please…I need—"

"What, Abs? Tell me."

"You. Oh god! You."

Her back arched up off the table as he pulled all the way out only to return, hitting her cervix. She felt his hands cup her breasts as she wrapped her long legs around his hips. Bringing her hands up, she brought his head down for a passionate kiss. She allowed him to disengage from the kiss long enough to recover oxygen.

"Abby…oh shit."

She knew he was close. His hips were pounding faster and jerkier as she took the opportunity to touch his skin. One hand traveled low, cupping his scrotum as the other one once again brought his head down to her mouth. Little did anyone else know, Gibbs loved it when Abby played slightly rough. Feeling him swell, she latched onto the side of his neck and bit down.

"God…yes! Oh…fuuuuuuccckkk. Abby!"

Moments later, she felt his hands attempt to re-buttoned her shirt.

"I think it's a lost cause, there Gunny."

"Sorry, Abs."

"Never, my silver-haired fox. Never be sorry for that."

They shared a smile between them—one that held unspoken promises and obvious devotion.


	31. Chapter 31

****For my own purposes, I'm going to play with time a little here. Since I already put Abby at about 8 weeks pregnant, I've got to speed up the length of time the rest of the team were away.****

Ziva David, Mossad officer and currently ex-NCIS liaison agent was troubled. Rare moments when she was granted permission to be alone, all of her thoughts focused on one man. A man whom she had seen almost every moment of every day for over three years. A man who aided in keeping her—and others—safe; a man who could make her simultaneously furious and aroused at any given moment. Her partner, her friend, and her lover. Not that anyone had known the last part. They had been very good at keeping their relationship (outside of the office) a secret.

The evening following Jenny's funeral had been hard on them both. Whispers of devotion and caresses of desire proved unable to sate the sadness they each held. Though she was born to take—and thereby accept—orders, it never made things easier. Especially after meeting _him_. For one moment they had entertained the thought of running away…of separating themselves from their respective agencies; however, once the moment ended, they knew it wasn't possible. Though they loved each other, it was part of them; their need to right wrongs, to aid in investigations…

"_Come on, Ziva, Gibbs will get us out of this. We just have to wait."_

"_Like the time we were locked in that box?"_

"_Exactly…although, now that you mention it…you never told me how you got those rug burns."_

"_I recall telling you 'only when I am certain we are going to die'."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_It is still true, Tony…my little hairy butt."_

They had made love countless times that evening, between the laughter and the tears. She remembered each touch, each kiss, each movement they had made together. Those memories were the only things that kept her sane these days.

Each time she picked up the phone to call him, or picked up a pen to write him, her heart ached. She could not find the right words…so she chose silence.

Instead of writing the person who held her heart, she began an email which was easier to begin…

"Dear McGee"…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three weeks following Director Vance's announcement, Timothy McGee sat in the basement of NCIS, surrounded by idiots. Well, to be fair they weren't idiots, in fact they were nice enough and highly intelligent…it was just that McGee was used to being a field agent now and having been reassigned to the cyber crimes unit was devastating to him.

It had now been a little over 24 days since the team had been dismembered, and it seemed his life wasn't any closer to returning to normal. While he and Abby spent most days having lunch together, he rarely saw Gibbs. He had received two emails from Ziva and one post card from Tony, who threatened his life if he were to mention it to anyone else.

However, his work had just gotten interesting about a week ago. Director Vance had called him up to his office, which was slightly terrifying. Though when he arrived, instead of being reassigned yet again (or worse yet fired), he was given a top-secret assignment. The disadvantage of it was he wasn't allowed to mention to anyone, including Abby or Gibbs.

The Director had told him of a potential traitor inside the agency, given him a list of 10 names and asked him to investigate each one's backgrounds. Several days later he had it narrowed down to three suspects. Although it was proving difficult to keep things from Gibbs…and Abby. He considered confiding in either Ziva or Tony, but thought better of it; since he then, in fact, would be leaking information similar to a traitor.

On an upside, the others in the department began calling him "boss" and treating him with respect not just because of his computer skills, but also because he was previous a field agent. McGee thought for once it was nice to get recognition.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Week ten into the pregnancy Ducky had given Abby the bad news of having to cut down on caffeine. Twelve weeks into it she actually started doing it. And at fourteen weeks, Gibbs begged Ducky to resend his advice, pleading that she was becoming less that desirable to live with. Sixteen weeks marked the point in which everyone decided to allow the dark mistress one cup once every three days.

"Um, A—Abby?"

"WHAT? Oh, sorry, Michelle. What's up?"

"Evidence from the crime scene…are you ok?"

"WHY does EVERYONE keep asking me that? I'm fine! F-I-N-E…fine! I mean just 'cause my lab coat won't fit me as of this morning, and just 'cause almost ALL of my clothes are either too tight or getting there…why should something be wrong?!? Oh, and let's not forget the aching back and swollen feet part. Don't know WHO would ever forget THAT!"

"Woah Abs."

"Gibbs! Thank god! Do you have it?!?"

"Agent Lee?"

"Oh, uh, right Sir…I mean Gibbs…Agent Gibbs. I'll just---"

"Abby, honey…come here."

Gibbs led her over to her desk and gently pushed her down to sit.

"You're scaring the…what'a call them, newbies?"

"I know, Gibbs. And…dangit!"

"What's wrong?"

Her head had been bowed this entire time, trying her best not to glance up into his disapproving eyes.

"Gibbs…Jethro. It's not that I don't love all of this, but…it's hard too."

"What's hard?"

"I'm not like other girls! I never really imagined being my age and pregnant. I always dreamed of singing in bands, catching bad guys, and going to parties in cemeteries. And then…well, you! And I got so in love with you everything changed. And now I'm gaining weight, I can't have caffeine and---"

She met his eyes now, hoping he'd somehow understand her dilemma.

"Now I'm this girl who is worried each time you leave the office, and sometimes when you don't. I get all weepy when we can't have dinner or sleep together and…"

"Abby---"

"I'm different. And I don't know how to be this person!"

"Abs…look at me."

Bending down, he traced her jaw line with his hand. For weeks now he had been feeling as if she was pulling away, but he had no idea how conflicted she had been feeling.

"Abby, I'm not in love with you---"

"Gibbs!"

"Shh…I'm not in love with you because you're perfect. Hell, I never expected you but now…you're all I want. You're all I see, every morning and every night. And yeah, things have changed. But I never expected or wanted you to. I don't want you to be some Stepford housewife. And before you even think it, Shannon wasn't either. Kelly was a surprise to us both, you know. Shannon wanted to travel more and write…having a baby changes things, but I hoped that…I mean—"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs…I love you. And I think that was the longest and sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I think…I think these hormones are getting to be a little bit much, you know?"

Laughing, he nodded his head then captured her lips. Moments later, she broke it, panting heavily.

"Um…you know those hormones?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they um…I mean I…wow. We need to go home like NOW!"

"Now? Abby!"

"Jethro, if you expect this baby to come out of me, then by god you----"

"Director? It's Gibbs. I need to run a few errands. Yes, I know. About an hour…tops. Right, ok."

Turning towards Abby, he saw her practically humping her computer chair. Grabbing her hand, he guided her into their elevator.

"I don't think I can wait."

She reached over him, flipped on the emergency switch and launched herself at him.

"Abby!"

"Gibbs, now! Please!"

"Abby, just…hey…oh!...no, Abs—"

"Hey! This is your kid, Mister and you did this! We did this. Whatever, just…I have never in my life been so…ugh! I'll be embarrassed later, ok? Just now? Please?!?!"

Taking control, he grabbed her arms and walked them over the other side of the elevator. Stripping her shirt off, he latched on to her breast.

"Ouch! Fu…Gibbs, tender!"

"Oh, damn…"

"Just…careful."

He grinned around the suction his mouth was making on her breast while also ripping off her belt.

"Thank you!"

Those were the last words spoken as he proceeded to "satisfy" her hunger. Surprisingly to him, she was dripping wet by the time her pants here off and her legs wrapped around his waist. For a moment he allowed himself to feel the cliché male pride as he was reminded that she not only wanted him but that she was carrying his child.

She was anything but static as he worked her clothes off…uncaring of her reactions, she allowed herself to fall into his arms. She didn't bite back the moans that escaped her lips, or the near-growls that erupted as she lifted her around his waist. Her nails traced patterns down his back as he thrust into her over and over again. Nor did she stifle the scream that followed her mind-blowing orgasm…s.

"Abs, we gotta get moving."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if we don't Henry from downstairs will call the fire department again claiming the elevator is stuck."

"Oh, ha ha. One condition?"

"Anything."

"You come home tonight?"

"I'll be there."

Abby smiled and waved at Gibbs as she walked to her car. 'Yes', she thought, 'we can do this'.


End file.
